Some accidents become something extraordinary
by nothingslikeitseems
Summary: Kerri thought it was a typical Monday morning in college. Little did she know an accident during her first class could lead her to meet the band Allstar weekend and possibly the man of her dreams.
1. The accident

So it started out as a typical Monday. Me waking up at 6 am, then a shower following, and me heading off to college. Traffic was fine like normal and I got there quick. The one thing I still never got used to about college was finding parking if you got there too late. I always made sure I got there on time. I looked at the clock, "7:25, great" I thought to myself. My class didn't start till 8. I finished reading the last two pages of my textbook, got out of my car and walked across the campus to my first class, Western Civilization.

Western Civ wasn't a terrible class, I was one of the few freshman in that class, and there were a lot of boys. Win. I walked in and sat at my normal seat, that I have been sitting at since school started a month and a half ago. I started reading other homework I had to do for my english class later in the day and BAM. That's when I felt something cold spill all over me. "I knew I shouldn't have worn white today", I said with a sigh as I noticed a nice coffee color all over my shirt. "Oh man, I'm so sorry, I just tripped, I'm clumsy like that, I'm so sorry" I heard a voice say. I look up to see a very apologetic boy staring at me, trying to figure out what to say, and how I was going to re-act. This boy looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place those blueish green gorgeous eyes, and as cliche as this might sound, took my breathe away. He had this quirky smile to him. I smiled "Its fine, I knew white was to boring, now it has some color to it". He took a sigh of relief as I didn't freak out or scream at him. "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy and this is my first college class and I'm just nervous" he kept apologizing. I stopped him, "Its fine, honestly. At least it wasn't hot coffee". Our professor walked in, noticed the small commotion in the back of the room, walked over handed me some paper towels and started class.

Class went on learning about the Ancient Romans for an hour and a half. Through out this class all I could think about was the fact that the boy looked familiar, I didn't have a change of clothes in my car, and I wouldn't have enough time to run home and change, Great. I wasn't terribly mad though, kinda just wanted class to be over. Finally our professor dismissed us and the apologizing continued, "Can I give you a shirt? Can I do something? I feel horrible". I giggled and he looked at me puzzled, " My next class isn't till 11, but no I don't have a change of clothes, I'll survive though, don't worry".

"I have an extra shirt in my car, if you want it". I hesitated at that statement, but he looked like he felt so bad, so I accepted and the biggest grin spread across his face. His smile was so warming and welcoming, you couldn't help but smile back. As were walking to his car it was a little awkward, neither of us knowing what to say, as he was still feeling bad about what happened. "So my names Cameron and you are?" "I'm Kerri". I heard that name and it came to me. He was in the band AllStar Weekend. I went to once of their concerts and thought he was such a cutie, but what was he doing in the middle of Long Island, much less New York for that matter, when he grew up in California. "I knew you looked familiar", he smiled a half smile "yeah". "So what are you doing here out of all places?", "Well, if I wasn't in AllStar I wanted to be an elementary school teacher, and I know this school has a good reputation for that, and were spending the next 4 to 6 months here recording our new album, sooo yeah". I smiled, that means Allstar weekend was somewhere in New York, either on the Island or in the city, Sweet.

We got to his car and he handed me a Taking Back Sunday shirt. "Taking Back Sunday, nice choice". "thanks, I'm still so sorry about what happened before, is there anyway I can make it up to you?", seriously? he was still apologizing. It was so sweet, I knew he had a reputation for being a sweetheart but you never know whats true. "I'm honestly fine, just trying to figure out what to do till english", I already knew what I was gonna do, sit in the library and try to look busy, its been my ritual every Monday since I started. "Well my next class isn't until 11 either, so we could hang out, I mean, if you want?" he asked. "Sure, wanna go to the library?" I said with a friendly smile because I couldn't tell how he was gonna be. "I have no idea where anything is, so your my tour guide for the day, is that ok?", "haha that rhymed, and I'm fine with that, thanks for the shirt by the way". As we walked to the library, Cameron made a comment about how the shirt looked better on me, and how I should keep it, I politely refused, but he said that if I tried to give it back he wouldn't take it, so we'll see how that one goes.

As the two of us walked to the library, We would hear an occasional gasp. The good thing about being in college, for him I guess, is that not to many people have heard of him, or really knows what he looks like, so he could have a somewhat normal experience. I walked into the library and as I headed up the stairs I looked behind me and Cameron just stood in the middle of the entrance looking around. "What are you doing?" I whispered quietly. "This is a cool library, I like it" he said that not so quietly, the librarian gave him a look, he gave an apologetic smile and followed me to a table. As I went to sit down, I felt the chair move, I looked behind me to notice Cameron pulled the chair out behind me, I looked at him " you don't have to do that, ya know?", "I know, but its the right thing to do, after what I did to you and you didn't freak out, this is the least I could do". I blushed slightly, that's the one thing I hate about myself, is the fact that I turn red at the littlest things possible. He sat across the table from me, just smiling at me. Being self conscious as I was, I started to freak out. "What are you smiling about?" I asked. "You look familiar to me also, have I met you before?". Then again I turn red, I smiled and nodded, "the last time you played on the island a few months ago, I went to the Meet and Greet". "That's right" he said and continued to smile at me. This whole him staring and smiling was making me nervous, turn red, and get self conscious, so I started to ask him questions.

I asked him whats going on with the band, hows the touring coming along, why the heck he's at my school and for how long. He answered all the questions with not even a second guess, but then he decided to ask me questions, about how college is, if I made friends, If he'd stick out much, where I lived and things of that sort. The conversation was going well until it was about to be 11 and I had to show him where his class was, I saw his schedule and wanted to die. English c-14. "no way" "what?" "your in my class" "sweet". After he said sweet and seemed to be happy that he was in my class I smiled. We walked over to the math and english building and I warned him he wasn't going to get any cellphone service because this building in the basement there is none.

We sat in English class together and I could feel the friends I already made staring at me. I knew part of this reason they were staring was probably how red I was, the new boy I was with and because there was a picture of me and Cameron as my facebook picture a while back and they didn't necessarily know who he was, but they knew he was famous. English was going to be the death of me yet, and I knew after this class I could leave. Finally it was 12:30 and we were dismissed. "finally" I thought to myself and I took a breath. I tried to walk out as fast as I could, I got up the stairs and started walking to my car, hoping that this morning was a dream and it would soon be over until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked. Cameron went running after me?, this is too weird for me to deal with. "I'm going home this is my last class", he smiled at me, boy does he have a smile that can just light up a room. "Can I have your number to call you? maybe I can invite you to something the group does, to help for earlier", Seriously, this is still happening? "Sure, here" I wrote my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him, I told him to text me just so I knew his number, he smiled and said"of course". We said our "I'll see you later's" and went to our cars to leave.

I finally get to my car and sit down, and I sit down I notice my hands are shaking. I was so nervous talking to this boy all morning, the nerves are coming out now. Well hey, at least its not in front of him I thought. I go to start my car and I hear my phone beep, "who's texting me now?" I look at my phone, its an unfamiliar number, I open it up and the message reads. "Hey Kerri, its Cam. This is my number, text me back to let me know you got it =]". My entire face just lit up because as I looked into the mirror, I swear my smile couldn't have been any bigger. I liked the fact that he said Cam, and used a smiley, or the fact that he texted me so quickly. I texted back "Hey, I got the message, talk to you soon =]". I started my car and was on my way home.

The smile was not coming off my face ever, I swore. By the time I got home, my cheeks hurt form smiling so much, but I just couldn't stop. I pulled into the driveway noticing my mom was home, and not ready to explain my day to her, or my change of shirt. I walk in the door,"Hi honey, how was school?" "its was fine" "anything new happen" "no not really, the usual", We had this conversation down the hall so she didn't see me, until I was about to close the door to my room and she walked passed. "Kerri? what happened to your shirt?" she asked. I was almost safe, ugh. "Ok mom, you may or may not believe this, but during my first class ice coffee got spilled on me, then I the guy who spilt it gave me a shirt to change into, and now I'm here" I sighed. My mother just smiled and goes "you really don't have much luck do you?", I laughed and just shook my head. My mom continues through the door that it was nice of the boy to give me a shirt and I better wash it tonite so I can give it back. I agreed, I wasn't going to tell her he didn't want me to give it back, because I was determined to give it back somehow. I took a shower then went to lay down and I heard my phone beep.

"Are you free later tonite?", it was Cameron. I smiled and responded,"probably, why?". As I waited for his response I was wondering why he was really doing this, and reflected on the conversation we had early in the library. I was shocked he even remembered who I was, out of all the girls hes met, he some how remembers ME?. My thoughts got interrupted by Bruno Mars' Just the Way you are, "who's calling me?" I said out loud, as I look at the screen it said Cameron. I gasped, Why is he calling me? I answered,"hello?" "hey Kerri, its Cam" "hey, whats up?" "if your free tonite, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to applebees and bowling with guys and me?" I smiled, and tried to sound calm,"Sure,what time?", "were gonna go to applebees around 430, then bowling after, because I have a class tomorrow" "ok great, I'll see you at 430" "Ok, bye Kerri, see you later" click. Did that really just happen? Am I really hanging out with the boys of AllStar Weekend? this is to weird, even for me. "What am I going to wear?" I said out loud as I started to tear apart my drawers looking for clothes. As I'm like a foot under clothes, I hear my phone, "Hey Kerri, we got the black lights, so dress so you glow, haha". I smiled, they don't normally do the black lights on a Monday, but hey when your famous people will so anything you ask I guess? I'm so not ready for this.

"Bye Mom, Ill be home later!" I yelled as I was waking out the door. My mom stopped me, "you look cute, where are you going?". "Just bowling and applebees with some people from school", "ok, have fun, drive safe", "Thanks mom". I hopped into my jeep and headed on my way to applebees. If the boys were able to go to the applebees so close to my house, their most likely recording somewhere on the island. I got to applebees and parked my car, hopped out of my jeep and checked my outfit. A pair of jeans, and a bright yellow t-shirt so it would glow. As I start heading to the entrance, I started to text Cameron to tell him I was there, little did I know he jumps in front of me, "hey", "hey","I'm excited for you to meet everyone, I told them what happened this morning, so their excited to meet the girl that acted so calm", I smiled. All I kept thinking in my head was, great, he told them about me and now I have to meet all of them and not freak out, this probably wont go well. I followed Cameron to the table and he introduced me to the group of guys sitting at the large booth. He started on the end with Zach, who smiled and shook my hand, then Nathan who waved, Dillon who said hey, and then Michael, who said "hey coffee girl". Great, that's gonna be my nickname isn't it?, I thought to myself. Cameron told me to squeeze in next to Michael and then he sat down next to me. I was a little nervous being around all the guys, I'm not going to lie, but they were all very friendly. Cameron re-told the story and they were all very surprised how well I handled it, and liked my sense of humour.

Dinner went very well, the boys had a contest on who could eat a packet of sugar the fastest and this time Dillion was in on it, so I recorded it. Cameron won of course, and the rest of the guys said it was because he was trying to impress me, I smiled, but he turned red and made a face at Zach that I couldn't see. As dinner went on the guys talked about Cameron to me and how he didn't have his first kiss till he was 18, and has never been on a date. Michael being who he is goes, "That's cuz Cameron doesn't have swag like me, I bet he considers this a date, even though were all here". With that statement, even I turned red for Cameron, and then I started thinking to myself, Does Cameron like me? We got our bill and the boys wouldn't let me pay, I got very upset by this, so they let me pay the tip, but Nathan ended up whispering to me, that Cameron took the tip and put the tip down and that he would most likely either by me something with my money to be sweet, or somehow give it back to me. I told Nathan that, that was super cute, and he laughed at me. Then we all headed to the bowling alley that was a little bit down the road.

The bowling alley already knew they were coming because the black lights were on and two lanes were reserved in the corner. I smiled as I walked in behind Zack and in front of Cameron. I turned to Cameron, "As embarrassing as this is for me to have to admit, do you think my team could get bumpers?". He just smiled at me and pointed, both lanes had bumpers, "Were not so good at bowling either, and bumpers just make it more fun" I laughed. "Lets pick teams!" Zack called out. The captains seemed to already be chosen, Michael and Cameron. Michael picked me, I looked at him surprised, then at Cameron, that's when he gave Michael a look, and Michael said, "I'm just kidding, I'm not trying to kill Cameron's Swag, what little swag that is" as he elbowed Cameron. Michael picked Nathan, then Cameron picked me, and high fived me, Michael picked Dillon, Cameron picked Zack and now it was an even three on three. I told Zach and Cameron that they have to pick up the slack for me because I'm not a good bowler, even with bumpers, they both laughed at me.

Michael went first and the ball bumped back and fourth so quick like a pinball machine, causing everyone to laugh, and he only knocked down 5 pins. Cameron went after and He did a funny little waddle then threw it like he knew how to bowl and got a strike. We all clapped for him and the team held out high fives for him. Nathan went next and knocked down 4 pins, which made me less nervous about going. It was my turn, so I picked up the ball and with two hands swung it down the lane, and by the time it bumped and got down the lane, I ended up turning around to be done with my turn and everyone started yelling, I didn't know why until I turned around and got a strike. I was so happy I turned around shocked and ended up hugging everyone, with Cameron first, which look like surprised him, as well as everyone else. "Sorry guys, but I never get strikes, its like once in a blue moon". We all continued to go, and we all had a great time, just laughing and joking around with each other, and the boys found out how clumsy I am, and then said they think I'm worst than Cameron, haha, hilarious. The game was almost over and I got a little upset because I was having such a great time with these guys and they were all really nice.

It was my last shot, and they were having a special competition that night, where if you had a colored pin, they would have you make a crazy shot to try to knock down the pins, and of course I got a colored pin, and none of the boys were gonna let me get away with not taking the challenge. The guy for the challenge came over and told me I had to make a shot through a teammates legs. Ok, it was either Cameron or Zach, please let it be Zach was all I was thinking. The challenge guy grabbed Cameron, Great, I thought to myself, you put two clumsy people together. I had to make the shot through Cameron's legs, all the guys were making noises and laughing at us, so i went to throw the ball and I slipped, Cameron ended up catching me. I smiled at him, as I turned redder than a tomato, he smiled at me, "your cute when your all red". I swore I couldn't have been any redder at that moment. The boys ended up yelling to kiss, but we didn't. It wasn't really the right time to do that, we only met earlier that day and Cameron's old-fashioned, or at least it seemed and I don't want a bad impression on, me but he hugged me because I was a little shaky after falling. We sat down together as we waited for everyone else to go and he put his arm around me, and i rested my head on his shoulder, I heard Michael make some sort of comment, but by the end of the night, I was just as good as ignoring it as the rest of the guys. The game was over and my team ended up winning, and we of course rubbed it in Michael's face for giving us a hard time the entire night.

We all handed in our shoes, which again I was not allowed to pay for and headed for our cars. I hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them for letting me come hang out with them. They all said that we were gonna hang out again soon, and that I better come to the studio one day. I said of course just give me a time and place. I hugged Cameron last and he walked me to my car. It was sweet, he ended up opening my door for me. Cameron proved that chivalry really wasn't dead, and he was such a gentleman. I hugged him goodbye and thanked him for inviting me and he said he was definitely glad that we got to hang out and know each other better. He also said how glad he was that were friends. That comment made me die, but in a good way of course. I said my final goodbye and he said he was going to text me, I smiled, nodded, and drove off. The entire drive home I was just re-playing the entire night over in my head. I loved how welcoming and nice the boys were to me, they were all so sweet. I also started to remember how me and Cameron were that night. I guess we were flirty, the rest of the boys would say and do things to embarrass him, so I don't know maybe its because I was new to this group thing, or because he does like me. I started thinking to myself how he is cute and sweet and I do like him. By the time I arrived home everyone was asleep, I washed my face off, brushed my teeth and headed to bed.

As I was about to set my alarm my phone went off, the number: Cameron.  
"Hey, hope you had fun tonite, I know me and the guys did, hope they didn't bother you to much -Cam"

"Hey Cameron, I had tons of fun tonite, the boys were fine, I enjoyed their company, thanks so much for inviting me -Kerri"

I was almost asleep and my phone went off again, thinking it might be Cameron I checked, and it was:

"You can call me Cam you know, we don't need to be all formal =], Ill see you around school"

"sorry Cam, if you want you can call me Ker, or whatever you can come up with, lol see you around school, night =]"

Did he seriously tell me to call him Cam? I think I'm dying right now. I had such a great night. Eventually I will have to tell someone whats really going on, but until then I'm going to enjoy the one secret thing I have. I like Cam it has a ring to it, Cam and Ker, Cameron and Kerri. I like it, I really hope I'm not over thinking things. I wish this night never ended, and as I headed to bed, the night just kept re playing in the head.


	2. It was only just a dream

**.2 monday night**

So Cam and I went walking down the boardwalk at the beach around sunset. We were just talking and laughing and getting to know each other. It was really easy just to be around him. I didnt really feel any pressure around him, which was a nice change of pace compared to how I normally feel around guys. As we were walking down to the beach I saw a blnaket layed out on the beach with a basket. I thought to myself, "who would leave that there", but as I was thinking that Cam walked ahead of me and sat down.

As I looked at him confused, he said he put it here while I ran to the bathroom. I didnt know how to react, the only way I could at that point was just to sit there with my mouth open. He chuckled at me and just gave me the biggest grin. I had no idea what to do, all I could get out was "oh my god". Once I finally got my thoughts together I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug in the world. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Thank you" I said while still hugging him. "Anytime, anyone as sweet as you deserves this" he said as I went to sit down.

He opened up the brown basket and handed me a cup, followed by a plate, and a napkin. I had no idea what we were planning to eat until he pulled out apple slices and soem turkey sandwhiches. I smiled at him, "apple slices are my absoulte favorite". " I know" he said at me with thoses big eyes of his. We ate and continued our conversation, with laughs and teasing. I seriously was so shocked by this I didnt know what to do. Throughout the conversation ,we both gradually ended up scooting next to each other till finally we were side by side. It was nice just sitting next to Cam.

As we were sitting next to each other Cam grabbed something else out of the basket. I saw chocolate covered strawberries, and I think I died a little on the inside. " I hope you like these, I know most girls do, and I know you like strawberries because sometimes I smell your shampoo" he said, followed with a half smile. "I love them and the fact you noticed my shampoo scent" I smiled. We both went to eat them, then I stopped just to look up at the sky, which was the prettiest shades of orange, red and purple Ive ever seen. Cameron looked at me with a strawberry,"want a bite?" "sure", as I took a bite of it, trying not to make a mess. He smiled at me and finished the strawberry. There was one more left, so I took it. Cameron made a sad puppy dog face, I giggled " do you want this?". He nodded and I fed him the strawberry. Everything about this picnic was perfect.

We finished the strawberries and just sat on the beach looking at the water and the sunsetting. As we were watching the waves break upon the shore, he put his arm around me very cautiously, I smiled and leaned into him. It was nice just cuddling with him on the beach and just watching everything, it was so peaceful, it seemed like nothing was going on around us, jsut me and him on the beach enjoying each others company. Unconciously I shivered, realizing it started to get chilly, so I snuggled up closer to Cam and he was more than willing to let me get closer to him. He was very warm, and the sun was just about gone and I knew we had to leave, which started to make me sad. I just decided to look up at the boy who took me here and he was already staring at me with the biggest smile I sware Ive ever seen on him, Which in turn made me smile just as widely back. As we were smiling our heads slowly started getting closer, and I could feel his heart starting to race, which in turn made my heart to start to race. We both finally got close enough were we were centimeters away, both of us a little afraid to make the moved to close the gap. Then I felt him take a deep breathe and he quickly leaned in to close the gap, and I suddenly hear beeping.

I wake up to my alarm telling me its 6:05 and I have to wake up for another day of school. Seriosuly? that was all a dream? ughh. I got up a little disappointed to not know how the dream ended and hopped into the shower. During the shower all I kept thinking to myself was did I really just have that dream and did my alarm really go off before I kissed him? I mean come one now if Im going to have a dream like that i think I could at least knwo how the kiss went. I was so annoyed at this point and my shower was done. I headed from the bathroom to my room to go find clothes to wear for the one class I had today and I heard a beep. I ignored the beep until I got dressed and finished processing this dream. I guess I did like cameron a little bit more than I thought, well if we are friends I hope it wont be awkward to see him. For most people after a somewhat personal/romantic dream of the person they get a little weird. I wont Im just more suprised I had that dream, but after last night, it wasnt completelt shocking. I finally got dressed and checked my phone.


	3. Is this really happening?

**I have up to chapter 13 done. Please let me know if you like it, and if I should keep posting3**

I bet myself 10 bucks it was Cameron, unfortunately I was wrong. It was a new unknown number, I open up the text to read:

"Hey Kerri its Zach from last night, how are you?", I had to read that text about 200 times before that sunk in. Howd he get my number? So I replyed, "Hey, just getting ready for school, you?" about two minutes after I sent the text I got one back.

"I'm good, I know your probably wondering how I got your number, well I stole it from Cams phone after he went to sleep, he might kill me if he found out we were talking, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch today?" Ok, this is just to weird. " sure, im out of class at 930" Was Cam gonna be at lunch?, Was it just us?, its way to early for me to be dealing with this. my phone went off:

"okay, Ill meet you for breakfast at the diner around the corner from your school at 940" How did he know about the diner?, oh thats right his best friend goes to school with me. "okay, sounds good ,see you later".

That was a good way to start off my day, now Im going to worry about what Zach wants until 930. I looked at my clock, 6:55, around 3 hours to wait, I cant almost deal with this, I thought to myself. I was worried about breakfast for the reason that Cam couldnt know we were talking, and I didnt know who was going to be there.

My humantities class went by somewhat fast today, which was shocking because sometimes five minutes feels like an hour. We did a scavenger hunt around the campus trying to find out things, such as who was the president of the school, and where the closest bathroom to the class was. It helped keep my mind off of things until she dismissed us and I knew where I was heading. I was completely dreading this, but not dreading seeing zach, he was super nice. I honestly just hate the unknown, thats like my biggest issue. I threw my books in my car, and headed to the diner, not sure what I was arriving to.

As I pulled into the diner I saw only zach at the enterance waiting for me. I took a deep breathe and jumped out of my car. As I walked over to Zach he saw me and started to walk over towards me and gave me a bug hug, "Im glad you could come". In my head I was thinking I really dont wanna be here, but what he heard was,"Me too, I havent eaten yet today". We walked in and zach asked for a booth in the corner of the restaurant, when he did this the waitress gave us a look. Listen lady we arent doing anything calm down. Sometimes I wonder what people would do if they could hear what I think to myself. We sat down on opposite sides of each other and stared at our menus.

We both seemed uncomfortable with the situation. I already knew what I was getting so I put my menu down and waited for Zack to make up his mind. Our waitress came over and took our orders and left us to be in silence with nothing to distract us from talking to each other, so Zach finally spoke, "so your probably wondering why I brought you here, and why I didnt want you to tell Cam." "Well, yeah, I am a little confused" I admitted. He looked confused as he said, " I dont know how to tell you this, but I think your a really cute girl and I like your personality and I was wondering if you wanted to get to know me better", I looked up at him in disbelief. Was this seriously happening? I thought Cameron was the one who liked me. "Uhm, well Zach. your not bad looking yourself, but after last night it seemed like all you boys were insinuating that Cam had ssomething for me.", I wanted to hear his reaction for that one. "Well he does, but I am also interested in you, and I think we should go on a solo date, but you cant tell Cameron". Oh boy, well I mean Zachs cute, who wouldnt like him? I was more into Cameron right now though. Should I tell him and have him risk telling cam? ehh maybe, Im not sure waht to say, so this came out. "Well i dont like keeping secrets from friends, and he is interested in me, and honestly Zach you are very cute, but Im interested in Cameron. I think hes a really sweet guy and I would love t o get to know him better. I think right now me and you should just stay friends." He smiled at me as I said this I couldnt figure out why, "Well Im glad you feel this way." Uhm Hello? did I just miss something,"uhm, why?". "Well Kerri, Cameron doesnt know about breakfast, but I was testing you. I would really appreciate you not telling him I did this, but I had to do this because Cameron is one of my best friends, and the guys and I love you for himm and think your a really cool girl, like you could chill with us and be fine, which is nice since were going to be here for a little while." I still didnt get the point, "and? you tested me?". Zach looked guilty, " well not nesecairlly a test but to see how you would handle yourself, because Cameron hasnt stopped talking about you since he spilt coffee on you, and after we went bowling, adn we swear we herd your name in his sleep" he said with a giggle. I still was a little confused with this, "so your making sure Im not using cam and wont leave him if someone else comes along?" "thats pretty much it, he has lost girls to me before, so I figured before he got too attached to you, I could see if you were for real". I appreciated Zach on his honesty, and I mglad I proved him right.

"Well yeah, Im pretty real, and I do like Cameron, but if you tell him that Ill hurt you", I said with a smile. Zach nodded "I might mention that you looked interested last night or something, but Im glad you do really like him, you seem like a good girl for him, and he deserves one by now". So the boys approve of me, well thats good. "Im glad you approve, Cameron isnt like other guys and I liek taht about him, and Im glad you were kidding because I was freaking out all morning". "I mean you are pretty and I do like you, but I like you for Cameron, and the way you got along so well with the group of us shows you cna fit in and be friends with us". Ahh, did Zach just say I was or atleast could be friends with all of them, Win. "Well I had a blast last night and I havent heard from Cam yet today, but I liked hanging out with you guys it was fun".

Our conversation went on throughout breakfast talking about the band, wahts going on right nwo for them, why their in new york for the next few months, and I got to get to know Zach better. Breakfast was nice and I could tell zach and I were gonna become good friends, and I felt liek if I had a question about Cam I could go to him with it. He did also admit that cameron has no idea how to deal with girls, so he goes to the guys with a lot of questions, and they all help him. As we got the bill, I grabbed it and went to pay and Zach wouldnt let me. These boys really do have some old fashioned ways, I dont totally liek that. I told Zach to let me pay but he pointed out, "your a non-working college student, what money do you really have", touche Zach Porter Toche. I was mad at him for using that as an excuse, Id somehow figure a way to p ay him back also. As we were walking out I did mention to Zach and asked him how I could return Camerons shirt without him knowing until later, but he said that Cameron mentioned to the boys how I have his shirt and he didnt want it back, and of course Micheal made some sort of comment about cameron being smart iwth his swag and nathan thought that was nice. Zach said I should keep it because it makes Cam happy that I have it. As we departed I hugged zach goodbye and told him Id probably see him soon, he said most liekly later today because he told me to expect a text from Cameron when he woke up, and he continues to tell me that if I ever need anything or to ask him a question I could text him and hes glad were becoming friends.

I got into my car not sure how to react to this breakfast. Well, for starters Zach was testing me? I only knew the guys for a day and already testing me? But then theres also if Camerons talking about me as much as Zach says he is, then I can understand because they dont want to see Cam hurt again. Then I thought about how Zach said Cam kept talking about me and that he had been almost positive he heard my name mentioned in Cams sleep, oh and the fact that Cam HAS FEELINGS. Well im glad that the feelings are reciprocated. I really hope that I get to see him t oday because then I can be flirty self without having to worry about giving him the wrong message. I think getting that coffee spilt on me was one of the best things that has every happend to me.


	4. I need to stop napping

I drove home blasting the radio like I always do and singing obnoxiously, because that's how I am and I was thinking when I was going to tell anyone about this. I mean my friends at school might have an idea, but my friends that don't go to school with me and my family have no idea. I started thinking how I don't want to tell them anything until it becomes more serious. I finally pulled into my driveway, and got excited that no one was home. My parents were working and my little brother was at school, I had till about 2 o'clock home to myself. chicka yeah.

I walked into my house, put my things down, and went straight to my room so I could take a nap. I was exhausted and after breakfast and last nights dream I think I needed to recoup, and maybe my dream could pick up where it left off. I snuggled into my bed, thinking about everything that happened in the last 24 hours and closed my eyes.

I was awoken by banging on my back door. I looked at the clock and realized it was my mom coming home from work. I got out of bed and ran to the door to go get it. "forgot your keys again mom?" "no, I was just to lazy to go look for it, and you need to get up anyway". Great, but I did agree sleeping from 11:30 till 2 was kinda nice, but a little too long. I left my mom and went back to my room to go check my phone.

12 text messages, I bet most of them are from twitter. I go to look and, oh no. One is form cam at 12:30, and 2 from Zach at around 2ish, then rest were twitters. I opened Cam's:

"Hey Kerri, I just woke up, so I wanted to say good morning, well more like good afternoon. I know you had a class today, how was it? anyone Else spill coffee on you? lol"

for some reason that text made me laugh for a good 5 minutes. I felt so bad for sleeping through that, ugh. I know Cam gets nervous with girls as Zach told me so he was probably freaking out, before I went to answer Cam I went to read Zach's:

"Hey Kerri, I just wanted to see if you got this text" and "Sorry, me again. did you vanish, becasue Cams getting worried your not interested and he flirted badly, so hes making us all tense because hes freaking out".

great, just what I needed Cameron freaking out, eventually we are going to have to talk about my class schedules and sleep patterns because, I don't get service for some classes and I sleep really odd hours. With those messages I sent Cam a text back:

"Hey Cam! sorry I was sleeping, class wasn't terrible today, and no no one spilled coffee on me, that's your job remember? =p", good that one will make him feel better. Now time for Zach's.

"Hey Zach, I just texted Cam back. I was sleeping, longer than I expected to but yeah. Cam and I are gonna have to eventually talk about what classes I don't have service in and my awkward sleeping patterns, because you know I wouldn't ignore him, I really do like him." ok good. that was done with now jut have to wait around for responses. I really do hate waiting sometimes. I heard my phone,

"Hey Kerri, glad to hear that. Cam just got your message and we all like the way your flirting with him, we helped him with the text he sent you this morning, haha. but hes recording right now, so he'll respond soon". I responded, "thanks, I ll talk to you later"

So I continues on doing some homework for classes until Cameron was done. I felt really bad that Cameron was worried and hoped he wouldn't be to upset. My thoughts got interrupted:

"Hey Kerri, its okay, I'm glad your day went well and you got some sleep. I was wondering if you were busy today? If you are I totally understand" hes so cute, ugh. Can we just kiss so I can tell if there's something there, which I kinda already feel there is.

"I'm not busy, but I cant stay out to late tonight because tomorrows my busy day of classes, and I don't want you to get sick of me" ahh. what would we do tonite? I guess Zach knew he wanted to hang out tonight, or Zach told him to hand out with me tonight.

"I have classes too tomorrow, remember 2 of them with you, but uhm idk what we can do. I'm still fairly new here" i laughed, that's right, tomorrows my long day of classes and two of the four I have Cameron in. I was trying to figure out what we could do that wouldn't cost money, but even I, who has lived her her entire life didn't know what to do.

"We could go to starbucks, idk if you like coffee or we could walk around the mall" That sounded like a good idea. I hope he thought so.

"sure, lets go to Starbucks, I haven't been there forever and the guys keep telling me to try the Caramel Frappachino, i think that's how you say it. hows 6:30 sound?" I laughed at Frappachino, its Frappachino but I wont correct him, but that means I can get there early and buy it for him, yes good idea Kerri.

"6:30 sounds great, see you later =]", I always loved smiley faces, so i hope he doesn't get weirded out by that, but hey just me and him going to Starbucks. nice.


	5. Starbucks

The clocked read 5:30 and I had no idea what to wear. I started rummaging through my drawers and found a cute purpleish button up and Id match that with a pair of jeans and some flip flops. I was pretty sure this was just going to be me and Cameron so I was both nervous and excited. I was really interested in him, so I hope tonite went well. I ran down stairs, yelled to my mom where I was going, gave her a hug goodbye and went off the starbucks.

I got there before Cameron which I was glad about because I wanted to buy him something for once. I went in and ordered him a Grande Caramel Frappacino and myself a venti passiontead lemonade Sweetend. I grabbed both our drinks and sat outside to wait for him. I was a little worried he wasnt going to show up though. I checked my phone, 6:30, ok where is he?. I needed to relax, he was coming, mayeb he got lost or hit traffic, or the boys tried to give him advice, oh boy. I couldnt understand why I was freaking out so much, I guess its because I really did like Cameron, I mean besides his looks. He was an all around good person, he was such a sweetheart when he spilt his coffee on me and even after, he was a true gentleman.

I was so lost in thought I didnt even realize he got there until he was walking over to me, with the biggest smile on his face. My god did I love his smile. When he got to me he gave me the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek. I think I died on the inside. He looked behind me and realized I bought his drink, "You didnt have to get me my drink." "I wanted to, you bought me dinner last night, and paid for bowling, its the least I could do" he looked confused by that statement. "I appreciate you paying but I wanted to do something nice for you" I said with a smile. He sighed and we sat down. We talked about what he did today and how recording went. The boys are starting the beginning of a new album and we talked about how the boys are doing and how his bass recordings are going. He wasnt sure the next time he was going in, but he said when he found out he'd let me know and that I should come watch. I smiled with that, I would love to watch him record things.

We continued talking, we discussed classes and how excited we werent for tomorrow, but it made it better that we were in atleast two classes together. I couldnt get over the fact that he was happy about being with me, like jsut talking or glaad that we shared a class. I honestly did not know what to do with myself after that. He asked me questions anbout life, what its like growing up here, what I look for in a guy, how my last relationship and if hes annoyed me yet. With that last question I simply smiled and said "I doubt you could annoy me ever, Im suprised I havent annoyed you yet" and he responded with. "Never".

The night went well, it was nice and relaxing. It felt so natural to be with him just talking about nothing and everything. It was nice to get to hear about him and his family. He talked about growing up all over and his house in Hawaii. He was so interesting and I sware I couldnt listen to him talk forever. WE both finished our drinks and continuted talking, we had alot in common liek music we both like, food with both like and things of that sort. It was nice and very enjoyable. I looked down at my phone and it was 9:00. I laughed at how much time passed and we didnt even realize it.

The starbucks employees very politely told us that they were closing and we had to leave. We both apologized and slowly walked to our cars. I really wish this dateish thing didnt have to end. "So can we consider this a date? I know thats very out there but I wanted to know" he asked cautiously. I swore my smile must have been huge, "If you want to call it a date then we most definately can". He jsut looked at me with both a schocked, confused, happy look and I wasnt sure how to take that. He didnt say anything for what felt like a good 5 minutes, "This was my first legit date". "Suprisingly enough it was mine too". He looked suprised by that, but it was true, yes Ive had a boyfriend before but we never really went out like this, it was nice. Cameron walked me to my car and I wasnt sure what was going to happen, I got butterflies in mystomach thinking about it. We got to my car and I unlocked it, he opend the door like a gentleman and said, "next time, Im taking you on a proper date, where I pick you up and I pay". I giggled, "fine, if thats what makes you happy". He nodded, I gave him a big hug goodbye and we were in t hat hug for a very longtime, but I wasnt complaining it was a good hug, note to self: Camerons like a human teddy bear. After the hug we stood there for a minute not sure what to do, jsut looking and smiling at each other and thats when I was heading into my car and he pulled my hand and bent down and kissed me. It was gentle and quick but it was nice, even his kiss had a gentleman feel about it. He leaned back up and smiled at me, as I smiled back at him.

We just stood there smiling at each other for awhile, we didnt even say anything. We didnt really have to, I think by that kiss we knew how each other felt. There was such a nice feel to that kiss and such a spark, I think we were both stunned. We were interupted by his phone ringing, "hello?" he answered, "Hi, were just leaving now Ill be back soon, bye" and hung up. I laughed at how fast that conversation lasted. "Zach?", "no actually it was michael, I think they wanna know how tonite went" he said with a confused look. "well what are you going to tell them?" "Well I will tell them that I got to know you really well and well I really do like you, oh and that we kissed, I think Michael would like that one", I smiled at that comment, he looked slightly embarassed by that one. "Well good, im glad, I had a great time too, and I really like you too". His face looked shocked,"you really like me?", I nodded. "wow, this is new to me" I smiled at him, I seem to do that alot, I got on my tippy toes to kiss him, I kissed him and said "I had a great time tonite but you better go before they get worried" He stood there smiling, "ok, ill see you tomorrow morning, goodnight", "night".

I jumped into my car and I realized I couldnt stop smiling. I guess thats what he does to me. I dont think this smile would stop ever. I was suprised at what such a great time I had with him. You know that saying, I think by , whre it goes somethign like, you dont want to sleep because reality is better than your dreams? Oh yeah, I feel liek that right now. I got home, and everyone was in bed already, so I headed to my room and got ready for bed. I finally laid down and didnt know what to do, I was so happy. We got to know each other and we finally told each other how we felt, and we both feel the same way and that kiss. ughh. I was just interested to see how school went tomorrow with him. I fell asleep just thinking about everything about us.


	6. He just told me what?

It was another dreamless sleep and I was awoken by my mother yelling. Once I gained full consciousness I realized it was at me. I over slept through my alarm and was probably going to be late for school. Great, I looked at the clock 6:55, I typically leave the house around 7:05, 7:10. I knew I had to be quick, I jumped in the shower and took the quickest shower ever, a total of 3 minutes. I had no idea what I was going to wear, so I found a pair of jeans and an old tshirt from high school. I finally got into the bathroom to scrunch my hair and it was 7:05, nice, not terribly late. I finally left the house at 7:12, I was relieved to know I wouldn't be late.

I got to school around 7:40ish. So I decided to go to class and catch up on some reading I had to do for a later class. I walked into class and there was only three other people there, also doing homework. I sat down and began reading, I also began thinking how only 2 days in this class I was doing the exact same thing and met Cam. Lets just hope Cam doesn't have coffee today. Speaking of Cam I haven't heard from him since our kiss, and that made me nervous, so I figured I wouldn't get terribly worried until he got to class to see if he talked to me or not.

I looked at my clock and it was 7:55, class starts at 8, where is he? Oh well, maybe the band had something to do today. I continued to read, a little bummed out that he wasn't here. I guess maybe I messed up and shouldn't have kissed him, but I totally enjoyed it. 7:59, I guess he really wasn't coming. As I thought about that I noticed something out of my Peripheral vision, there was someone trying not to drop anything, not very well coordinated. I looked up and it was Cam, I smiled, in his hands he had 2 ice coffees and all his books. He walked over to me and handed me one, "sorry I'm late and I didn't text you but I wanted to surprise you". I didn't know what to say, "Thank you!, I actually got worried you weren't showing because of well, ya know" He looked surprised, and right as he was about to answer the professor came in and started class. Ughh.

Class seemed to take forever when your wondering what someone was going to say to you. The next hour and a half seemed like eternity, and I think it was for Cameron too because every so often I caught him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Class finally ended and we resumed our conversation.

"wait you didn't want last night to happen?" I looked shocked at the way his tone came out, "No, of course I did, but I mean I hear how shy you are and how the guys help you sometimes and I didnt want you to feel like we rushed into kissing", He just looked and smiled at me, "Well yeah the guys help because I don't know how to deal with girls, they told me to kiss you, but I honestly wanted to kiss you when I walked you to your car after bowling." Well, now I felt less bad. "Oh, well I'm glad to hear that, and you don't have to worry about how you are with me" I said with a smile. He took that into consideration, as we walked into the quad in silence, I felt like I said something wrong, and I decided to sit on the bench for a minute. "But I do have to worry how I am with you, because I don't want to ruin anything" I looked at him and he continued, "I'm usually not this open with people this quickly but there's something about you, that tells me I can be open with you and you wont judge me for it, but I often time lose girls to other guys, one main guy being Zach, so I worry about me losing you, so I'm scared to get attached" I honestly did not know how to react, did he really just confide in me like that? I'm glad he did, I guess I'm going to be open to, ok here it goes, lets hope this doesn't come out wrong, "Well Cam since were being honest and open, know its tough for me too, but I'm not other girls, I like you for you. I don't want Zach or any other guy, im interested in you and like you a lot and I cant believe im admitting this to you right now, but you spilling coffee on me was the best thing to ever happen to me", He looked confused by that last statement. "Why was me spilling coffee so good?", "Because now I got to meet you, and you always make me smile and I feel different around you, a good different". He smiled and nodded,"Oh, well Im sorry we had to meet that way, but I will tell you this, I have never been more interested in a girl until I met you, like for some reason I always want to talk to you and be with you, sorry if that's a little much but its true, I really do feel something different with you" I just looked at him and smiled, "I feel something different with you too, and I always want to be with you, its weird, this is new to me". I looked down after that statement because I knew I was turning red.

I felt his hand brush my hair out of my face, "you have to get to class, Ill save you a seat in English" I smiled at him and nodded, "Ok, Ill see you later", and I bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Great as if Math wasn't boring enough I had to deal with Cam and I just admitting to each other that we really do like each other and want to always be around each other. This cant be healthy, well the part of us having a such a strong connection so quick, I have no idea what to think.

My page in math was filled with little notes and mainly pictures of question marks I didn't even realize I wrote. The entire class was really me just thinking about Cameron and I, and if he told the guys about this. Then I realized what Zach said about Cameron not being able to stop talking about me and being serious about me and that's why he tested me so early. Zach also said the guys like me for him and if they know how serious this is, at least on his part that's good. The only issue with this is the big thing in the back of my head, Hes in a band, hes only in New York for 6 months, then he goes on tour and such. I worry about that later down the road, me and Cam weren't even dating yet.

Math was finally over and I walked out of class to see Cameron waiting for me outside of class. I was so surprised by that, that I went up to him and gave him the biggest hug causing him to chuckle a little bit. "Hi, I'm happy to see you too" he said in between his little laughs. "You didn't have to wait for me, our class if only down the hall but it is cute of you", I couldn't stop smiling. "The littlest thing really make you happy don't they?" I smiled and nodded, "you have no idea, Id rather go for like a surprise drive somewhere then go to a big fancy dinner. I'm a simple girl", "well that will be noted" he smiled and pointed to his head.

English wasn't terrible. Sitting next to Cameron was nice and we just kinda smiled at each other through the entire class. i was excited about all the new things we just found out about each other, and that I was taking a nap after this, but I had to come back in like 3 hours, eww. Class ended rather quickly and Cameron walked me to my car, as we were walking he surprised me by grabbing my hand. We both just smiled at each other as we held hands. We finally got to my car and he sighed. "Whats wrong?", "Honestly?, I hate goodbyes" I smiled, "its not goodbye silly, Ill text you and such, just not from 1-2 prob cuz I'm taking a nap when I get home then I have class 310-410". He looked happy for some reason."Can I drive you back to class, so you don't have to find a parking spot, that when Ill do the grocery shopping for our apartment, and Ill pick you up after". I wasn't sure if I should let Cam drive me, but hey not wasting my gas and seeing him more was nice. "Ok, Ill text you my address in a few minutes" We said out goodbyes with a huge hug and a quick kiss which made us both smile at each other. I swear kissing that boy I could never get used to.


	7. Did this just happen?

I got home and decided to text Cam my address. I was a little nervous about him coming to pick me up but I knew that if I had him come at 2:30 we might not run in with my mom.

"Hey Cam, my address is 6 busch st, i guess come at like 2:30?". I went to take my nap and I was having a real issues trying to sleep. I was freaking out over Cameron coming to pick me up, but I was finally able to drift into sleep. I swore I set my alarm, but I was awaken by my phone ringing, it was Cam. He said he thinks he's infront of my house. I looked outside and he was here, I grabbed my book and ran outside. I got into his car and he smiled, "I like your hair messy like that", I freaked out, I looked in the mirror and my hair was fine, "thats not funny, I overslept again, I didn't even look in a mirror", "I know, thats why I did that to you" I laughed. He dropped me off at school and said he'd see me in an hour.

As Im walking to class I hear my name being called, I turn around to see my friend Lex behind me. She asks where's the new boy I've been with, and shes wondering whats going on between us. She tells me how cute she thinks we are and how she approves. During our class together I tell her whats going on and asks her for her advice about the entire situation and explains how he is leaving in a few months. Lex tells me what I was already thinking, "if its ment to be, it will be, and dont worry about him leaving until he actually does. or it at least gets closer", her advice helps make me feel better about the situation. Class was finally over and Cam texted me to tell me he's here and ready whenever I am. I walk to his car and jump in. "I have cold groceries, so would you mind coming to the apartment with me?" he suprised me with, "Uhm what about the guys?, I really dont think its the best idea". I really didnt want to go to the apartment I was worried about the guys, but Cam said they will all probably be sleeping, they were recording almost all night. Reluctantly I agreed to go.

As we were heading to the apartment I realized we were very close to my house, so I thought I was getting driven home, until we made a right and kept going. We were going to the apartment but I didnt realize how close to my house the boys' aparetment was. We got to the house and everyone was asleep, except for Michael who was recording a new Youtude video on how to be "Swagalicious". I laughed at him when he told us this, and he told Cam that he should watch the video and take some tips. I stood up for Cam, telling Michael that he didnt need tips that he was already good, Cam just looked at me and smiled. Cam put all the groceries away, I offered to help but he said he had it under control. After he put the dishes away, he wanted to give me a tour of the aparment but warned me that we had to be quiet because Zach, Nathan and Dillion were sleeping. Cam took me around, showing me where the boys were sleeping, where he sleeps, the kitchen(again), their living room, their clean bathroom, that he was very proud of. The last place he took me was their backyard, which was more like a patio with maybe a foot of grass behind it, there was a fire pit and some chairs around it. It was cute. "you guys should have a bonfire and make Smores. Cam liked that idea, then Nathan walked out as I said that and agreed that they should definately do that, and that I better come. Cam excused himself for a minute and Nathan and I are alone.

I've never been alone with Nathan so this is a little awkward, Nathan asked me about how serious I am about Cam. So I wasn't sure if I should tell him the whole thing, but he has that face which looks like I can trust him, "Well, I really like him, like a lot, but my one worry is when you guys do leave whats going to happen, but I'm just waiting to see how everything plays out you know?" Nathan smiled at me, "I really like that answer and its completely understandable." He continues with, "I have a girl back home in Cali, its tough on us, but shes a really strong girl and shes coming here during her college break. Her names Lizzie, I think that you two would be good friends, and if the Cam thing does get serious, it would be nice to talk to someone who knows what your going through." I smiled at that comment, and agreed that it would be great to meet her. Cam came back and offered to drive me home.

We get in the car and Cam was acting really weird. I started to worry that I did something, he wasnt smiling and we didnt talk in the car ride. We got to my house and he let out a giant sigh and looked at me, but not with the happy look that he normally looked at me with. He prepared himself to say something, as I prepared myself to hear what he had to say. "well, I dont know where to start with this. Kerri I think we need to take a break, not forever, just for like a few days, Ill text you when Im ready". I was shocked, I didnt know what to say to him. I just nodded and got out of the car. He drove away quick. As I walked up to my room I realized, I was crushed. How do you go from telling someone you want to be with them all the time, and your really into them, to I want to talk a break. Im so into you, then Oh,no I want a break. What was that. I could seriously feel my heart breaking, and none of this made sense.


	8. Sometimes mom's advice helps

It's been three days and I haven't heard anything from Cameron. To say I was upset would be an understatement. I'm sad and pissed off majorly. I don't open up a lot, and then I did and bam, I need a break? I was on facebook and an allstar weekend picture came up. I went through the pictures and started tearing up, stupid emotions. Of course as I'm tearing up my mom knocks on my door, "Kerri can I come in?". If I said no she'd come in anyway, "sure, mom" as I minimize the page. "I just wanted to know what's going on with you, you were barely home Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and now your always home, and your looking all sad and depressed." I started to tear up even more, well I guess I should tell her now.

"Well mom, I met this boy on Monday, whose in a band and he spilt coffee on me Monday morning, and gave me a shirt to wear, then invited me out to dinner then bowling with himself and the band because he still felt bad" ugh I miss that night. "Hes the nice sweet type, and I started to like him, then Tuesday I went to my class, and I met one of the guys Zach who is a sweetie for breakfast and he was "testing me" to make sure I wasn't going to ditch Cam for someone else, because he apparently has bad luck with girl." with that statement my mom laughed a little bit, and I continued, "he apparently freaked out when I didn't answer him during my nap and Zach texted me to make sure I wasn't freaked after breakfast, I texted Cam back and we went to starbucks that night, we were there for like hours and then he walked me to my car and we kissed and I was super happy". I looked at my mom to see her reaction, "Cam? his name is Cam, or is it Cameron?, and you guys kissed? if hes as shy as you say he is, woah." I looked at my mom and nodded, "his names Cameron, but I call him Cam and I know I was shocked when we kissed to and hes only here for a few months because their recording an album, but I didnt get to the best part about it yet". My mom was shocked she didn't know what to say or do. "This next part is why I'm so confused mom".

I started to explain my Wednesday to her, the day everything went from great to a complete disaster. "Well, Wednesday was both bad and good, I was worried he wasn't going to show up to western Civ, but he did with a coffee for me, it was so sweet. Before I went to math we opened up to each other, it was great. I went to class confused and happy, then he was waiting outside my class for me, it was the sweetest thing ever and we went to English together." I was trying to read my moms face, that was impossible, "well anyway, I went home napped, he picked me up and took me to my class, went grocery shopping, and picked me back up and we went to the guys apartment" That's when my mom made a face. "Breathe mom, nothing happened, he gave me a tour of the house I ended up talking to Nathan about his girlfriend back in Cali and how its tough on them with him traveling, but they make it work, then Cam drove me home". I could feel the knot forming in my throat, and I felt my eyes starting to tear again, "Well he looked at me weird so I knew something was up, and we didn't talk the entire car ride. We got to the house, he said we needed to take a break and that he would text me when he was ready, and now its been 3 days." That's when the tears actually started to fall, and my mom just hugged me. "Hunny, I know its tough, boys suck, and that's a very odd situation. I wonder what happened with him" I giggled, "me too, mom, me too". "well Kerr, if you don't hear anything in 2 days, slowly start to move on, I know its going to be hard, but it will be better than wallowing in it, and if you need to talk I'm here" I smiled,"thanks mom". With that she walked out of my room and I just sat there, not sure what to do.


	9. I want to fix things

It's been 2 more days, making it a total of 5, going on 6 days of no word from Cam. I'm upset but I'm going to listen to my mom and slowly move on. One thing that made this easier today was that Cam didn't show up to school today, it happened a week today when I met him. It worried me a little bit that he didn't show up but he told me not to text him, so that was what I was going to do. I finally got out of my class and I was debating on texting Zach but that could be a bad idea. I got home and just layed in my bed, while I was laying there I heard my phone go off. To my suprise it was Zach asking how I was doing.

I decided to answer him. "Hey, I was actually debating on texting you. I'm not doing to bad, been better ya know. I was worried about Cam because he wasn't in class today". Lets hope this doesn't go so bad. Zach texted me explaining how Cam was literally lovesick and that he doesn't know why he did it and he has no idea how to talk to me again. Zach also explained that he finally told the guys why he was such a mess. The guys knew we kissed at Starbucks, but they didn't know that he waited for me outside of class, took me to class on Wednesday, little pecks here and there and then how he opened up to me as much as he did and how I opened up to him. Zach explained that's the reason he texted me.

He explained that Cam won't do anything, he'll barely get out of bed. Apparently Cam feels horrible that he messed up everything. Zach wanted me to come by for a bonfire tonite and that the guys are gonna surprise Cam with me. I debated this because I feel that Cameron doesn't want to see me. Zach told me that Cameron really does want to see me, but he felt so bad even asking for a break he doesn't know what do to. The guys apparently decided that they are no longer going to tell Cameron what to do unless he asks. Zach thinks Cam said we needed to take a break because Michael made a comment about us becoming so serious so quickly. Ugh I swear I'm going to hit Michael one day.

I was seriously debating on going. I didn't know what was going to happen between Cam and I if I went. The guys want to fix things between us, so they all want me to come. I felt like the guys were using me to help them feel better about Cam being all messed up. What if Cam freaks out and wants nothing to do with me?, I finally texted Zach:

"Fine, I'll go, but I really don't want to, I'm going to feel weird", Zach replied quickly, "I understand that but know that he really does like you, and come over at 7, text me when your here and someone will come out to meet you". I totally don't agree with this, but maybe Cam and I could fix things? or I could at least help Cam get out of bed and show up to class.

I was getting ready, but had no clue what to wear. I decided to wear flip flops, jeans and a short black sleeved shirt with a v-neck and wore a red spaghetti strap tank top under it, and if it got cold I figure I'd bring my favorite montauk sweatshirt. I got all ready to go, explained to my mom what I was doing and headed off to their apartment. I was shaking I was so nervous.

I finally got there and texted Zach, "I'm here, and having a minor heart attack". I waited a minute and Zach came out to get me. He walked over and gave me a hug and with a huge smile, "Were really glad you came and don't freak out, its going to be fine". "Yeah, I'm not so sure of that", "Well Cam actually got out of bed to sit around the fire and made a comment about how it was your idea to have a bonfire and make smores." I smiled at that comment, and Zach continued,"Well today Nate went out to go get chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers, so we can make smores and you are here". I laughed and Zach laughed with me and opened the door for me and we headed out the back. I was not prepared for what was going to happen next.

Zach yelled out to the backyard, "Guys I'm back and I have a surprise". I braced myself for what was going to happen. Zach walked ahead of me and I peaked my head out from behind him, and all the guys greeted me, "Hey Kerri", "Hey Girl" and Nate and Michael gave me a hug and Dillon just smiled and waved. I looked around the bonfire to see Cameron sitting confused. Great this is going well, and of course the empty seat was next to him, the boys must've planed that one. I saw him giving Dillon and Nate a face. I couldn't tell what kind it was.

"Hey Cam" I shouted from across the fire. He looked stunned that I even acknowledged him. Zach asked me to help him get some things from the kitchen and I followed. "Zach is he going to be like this all night?", Zach sighed,"I'm not sure, none of us are sure how he's going to react". We grabbed the things for the smores in silence and I walked behind Zach and put the graham crackers and chocolate on the table. Thats when I realized Cam wasn't in his chair, then I heard "Can we talk?" come from behind me, I didn't even see Cam move. I nodded and followed Cam.

We walked out to the front of their apartment quietly and I wasn't sure what was going to happen. We kept walking, and then he stopped, turned around and looked at me with this face of upsetness and hurt. "Listen, I don't know why the guys brought you here". I felt the tears starting to come, "I don't know why either, I knew this would be a bad idea." He looked at me and said,"No, I mean I'm glad they did, but I would've eventually talked to you" I wasnt sure how to take that, "Well they knew you were upset and felt bad for giving you bad advice and you were upset". He looked down kind of embarrassed. We stood in silence for awhile, neither of us knowing quite what to say. I honestly wanted to get my stuff and leave, I couldn't deal with rejection twice, but it also looked like Cameron was looking for words to say.

Finally after what felt like 20 minutes he talked, "I got scared". I looked at him confused, "what are you scared about?", His cheeks got red, I never saw that before. "Well, we were hanging out so much and we kissed and I liked kissing you, a lot actually and I just wanted to always be with you and that scared me, I've never felt like this and then when I left you and Nate to talk, Micheal made a comment about us being serious and it scared me. Kerri I've never been serious like this with a girl ever, its all so new to me I got scared. But then I realized after the first day I screwed up and to see the hurt on your face was the worst thing that has ever happened, I felt horrible. I couldn't record anything, much less get out of bed because of how I hurt you. I wanted to fix things but I didn't know how, finally the guys confronted me yesterday morning and I told them everything, like how we would have little kisses, how we opened up to each other, and I waited for you outside of your class and they all told me I was stupid, but not for doing those things, for saying I wanted a break. The only thing I've wanted to do the past 5 days was talk to you and apologize and hope that you would take me back" He stopped his little rant and just looked at me. I didn't know what to do, so I smiled, "well what do you want to do?". He giggled to himself a little bit, "Well if your willing to do this, I want to be with you, officially. I want to be your boyfriend, and you my girlfriend. I want to be able to call you or text you good morning or goodnight and be able to introduce you to people as my girlfriend." I felt the smile slowly forming on my face as he said that sentence. He realized that and took a step closer closing the gap between us and looked at me for my response. I was so happy I didn't know what to do. "Well, if you feel that way, of course I'd like to make it official with you" We both smiled at each other and we hugged. We pulled away from each other and he bent down to kiss me. Not to sound cliche but I seriously felt sparks.

That kiss seemed to last awhile, and as we pulled apart we heard clapping and cheering. We realized the boys were watching the whole thing play out from the window, they would. We just smiled at each other and he grabbed my hand and led me back to the apartment. It felt nice to hold his hand, it felt like it was right. We both couldn't stop smiling and as we walked in all the guys just smiled at me, and Zach winked. I was really glad Cameron and I fixed things and that we were offical. We sat down next to each other infront of the bonfire, but Cameron ended up scooting his chair closer so we could hold hands.

The rest of the night was fun, with all of us messing around. We made smores like I suggested a few days back and everything was just going really well. I got made fun of for making a mess of my smore, causing everyone to laugh at me and Cam helping me get the marshmallow off the random spots on my face. Michael of course decided to make it interesting and dared Cam to lick it off my face and he'd give him $20. Cameron looked at me to see what I would do and I smiled and nodded, and he licked off the random Marshmallow from my face, causing me to laugh. Then Cam decided to turn the tables on Michael, he told Michael to lick the marshmallow off Nate's face for $20, but neither Michael or Nate would agree to it.

It was so carefree when I was with the guys. They messed with me like I was one of them and I messed back in the same way. I excused myself from the fire to run to the bathroom real quick. While in the bathroom I checked to see how red my face was, it wasn't terrible, but I did notice I smelt like fire something fierce. When I got back outside the boys decided to play truth or dare, which I knew could not go well. I agreed to play, whats the worst that could happen?

Zach goes first asking Nate truth or dare, "Truth" so Zach asked Nate if he thought Lizzie and I would get along. Nate looked over to me and smiled, "yeah actually I do." I smiled and now it was Nathans turn, he looked between mike, cam and I and didn't know who to choose. So he looked and went with Michael, Michael picked Dare. Nathan asked him, "I dare you to rate everyone around this fire on their swag level" Michael laughed, agreed and went around the circle. "Zach-5, Nathan-7, Myself-10,000, Cameron, well he used to be a negative 5, but now I'd have to say 4" I laughed at that comment, then he got to me, "Hmm Kerri, girl where do I start with you, from what I can tell, your almost as cool as me, so I'd say your about a 20" I laughed at that and said thank you. It was Michael's turn and I feel like he likes to pick on me a lot in a joking way so I had a feeling that he was going to pick me but he picked Cam, all I thought in my head was thank goodness. Cam picked Truth, Michael said that was lame but continued, "what was your best memory since we've been in New York". He grabbed my hand and said "Either when I spilt coffee on Kerri, cuz I got to meet her or after Starbucks" I smiled and blushed at the same time. Of course all the boys adding to my Blush factor went "awwwwwww". It was Cameron's turn and I knew he wouldn't go for me until I heard him go. "Kerri truth or dare" I was caught a little off guard and I didn't want to pick truth so I said "Dare". All the guys looked shocked that I did that, and I was hoping it wouldn't be to bad. Cam started to talk, "I dare you to kiss me, like this kiss depended on life or death" I laughed, while all the boys looked shocked that those words came out of Cameron's mouth. So I did what he told me to do. I kissed him passionately, that he started to go along with it. When we pulled away the guys just applauded us. I didn't realize what time it was until I looked at my phone and it said 9:30. "Sorry guys, I had fun but I have to head home, I have class at 8, unlike some of you" as I smiled and hugged everyone goodbye. Cameron walked me to my car.

When we got to my car I went to explain before, but he went straight into apologizing, "sorry for before in truth or dare, I just got to into it." He kept rambling, and I figured what I was about to do would make him feel better, so I mustered up all the confidence I had and since I knew he wanted to I interrupted him by standing on my tiptoes and pulling him down towards me, my lips landing on his. At first he seemed shocked then went right into it. I pulled away, looking at him. He just smiled. "Its not that I didn't want to silly, but all the guys were there, so I didnt feel totally comfortable, I hope you don't mind". He was still smiling at me, "no I don't mind, I should've figured, but that just then, totally worth it" I giggled at him and jumped in my car. "I'm really glad we fixed things", "Me too Kerri, Me too. I'm sorry for everything you mean so much to me" he leaned down to kiss me and with that I closed my door and headed off home.


	10. I love you

Well its been a few weeks and things have been going great. I never thought I could be this happy before. Everything between Cam and I was great, we had our classes together on mondays and wensdays, sometimes we would even car pool with eachother. I still had yet to go to the studio but I was so busy with school work and even Cameron wasn't there that much yet because he wasn't needed just yet.

My mornings would start with texts from him and so would my nights, sometimes even a phone call saying goodnight. My mom hasn't met him yet, but he wants to meet her very soon. I think part of that reason is because his family is coming out here, and he told them about me, and I think he wants all of them to meet, maybe? That thought scared me, I get nervous meeting family members.

The boys did go away for a week back to California for some Radio Disney concert they got signed up for. The funny part about that was the fact that they had no idea they got signed up for it, their manager suprised them with it two days before they had to leave. It was tough with Cam leaving but we would skype and oovoo with each other. I even got to watch them practice via skype. They invited me to go, but unlike Cam the college wouldn't of let me take all those days off unless it was an understandable absence, and I doubt that going to cali with your boyfriend for a week would count. It also gave us a taste of what it was going to be like with them gone. It wasn't terrible, because even though we haven't been together for awhile I completely trust Cam.

Cameron didnt want to tell me what time they were coming back, so I couldnt meet them at the airport and I had no idea why. I got a text from my mom saying after class got out I needed to come home. I was confused but I headed home after class and was so suprised. Cam got home 2 days early and was sitting infront of my house with flowers and a giant mickey mouse. It was the cutest thing I ever saw. I barely parked and turned off my car, by the time I was running out of my car towards him. I thought it was so sweet and I gave him the biggest hug in the world and a kiss on the cheek, of course. "what are you doing here? your not supposed to be back for atleast 2 more days". He just smiled at me, "We finished early, so I got on the quickest flight home" I couldnt stop smiling at him, "You mean back, this isn't your home". His face frowned a little, "Well for the next 5 months it is, and maybe even after touring, where you are is my home, in a sense." That was the cutest thing I ever heard, I smiled and kissed him. After that I realized something.

"Oh my god, did you meet my mom, or were you waiting for me?" he chuckled. "I met your mom without you, because aparently both of us know how you get". "oh, well how did it go?" I was worried. "She seemed to like me, she reminds me of my mom, I like her and she said I'm welcome over whenever, and she thought the flowers and mickey was cute" My mother would like him, I knew she would. "Well then lets go in for a minute, and I'll put the flowers in water" He nodded and followed me into the house.

"Hey mom, I'm home" I shouted through the house. "Hi hunny, i take it you got your suprise, and by the way you shouldnt be nervous about me meeting him, he's a very sweet boy, i like him" I turned red, she was down the hall and I guess didnt know he was in the house until I heard, "Oh and Hi Cameron". We both just laughed, "Hi Mrs.A","Yes mom I know". I grabbed a vase and put the flowers in them they were so pretty, they were all different colors of roses. Cameron did such sweet things, I swear I would never get used to it. "I'm starving, I'm gonna make something, do you want anything?" I said looking at Cam. "I was going to take you to lunch" I looked at him suprised, "Oh, uhm, I have no money." he sighed at me. "Its my I'm back after being gone, you deserve a lunch date" I smiled at him, "ugh, fine" I ran and told my mom what we were doing and she just smiled like she knew something, but I let it go.

We hopped in Cams car and headed to lunch. I had no idea where we were going. Our usual lunch dates consisted of going to applebees or a diner and sharing food if we couldn't make up our minds. We were heading towards commack, so I figured we were going to applebees, until he made a turn and then I had no idea where we were going until we pulled in. He took me to Cafe Havana, I mentioned it once in passing about how I've always wanted to go there, but I didn't think he was paying attention and I knew it was kinda expensive. I turned to Cam, "Why are we going here? it's expensive", he smiled. "You mentioned it once, and hey when do I really get to treat you?, so were going and your gonna like it" he said smiling at me so I knew he was kidding. I laughed "yes, sir"

He ran around the car and opened the door for me. We walked in and it was amazing, it has such a tropical feel, I loved it. I was so shocked Cam did this for me, it was sweet. We got to our table and I just admired the place it was gorgous. The walls brick work and the palm trees all over, ugh it was so pretty. "Are you gonna look for something to eat or are you just going to admire the place all night" I didn't even realize I was doing it, I turned red "Its just so pretty, but yes I'm going to look" I stuck my tounge out at him. There were so many good things on this menu I had no idea what to choose, the waitress came over to take our order and Cam of course had me go first, "uhm, can I have a diet coke, and the cuban burger well done", then Cam ordered "I'll have a coke, and the Garlic roasted chicken". The waitress went off. That chicken thing sounded so good, but I was trying to get the cheepest thing on the menu. I think Cam knew that too. "Were gonna share the chicken, and if you want to share the burger, we can so halfsies" he knows me so well. "How'd you know?". "Kerri I think I kinda know what you like by now, and I also saw ur face after I ordered it and that burger sounded good" I smiled, this boy was amazing.

We got our drinks and soon after got our food. We tried to cut each of our meals in half but it didnt work so well, so we just picked from each others plates, it was funny. The food was so good, I was so glad I let Cam talk me into actually eating here. Through dinner Cam told me stories about California and how he saw his family, and that their coming here for Christmas. It was good that he was in California when he was because all the guys got to spend Thanksgiving with their families, and from what I heard Nate got to see Lizzie, and she didn't know they were coming, so she was so suprised. I thought that was cute. Their trip sounded fun, and he said next time they go, he's taking me. I just smiled at him, I seemed to do that a lot. The waitress came back and asked about desert, I figured we were just going to get the check when Cam told her that we would have the "Havana's Bananas". I laughed at that name, but Cam was always good knowing what I'd like. He also knew most of the menu had a lot of ice cream to it and I can't eat ice cream. I became lactose intolerant my Sophomore year of high school, and I still sometimes have issues with my stomach because of it, I mean I take a pill so I can eat cheese and such, but Ice cream is too much for me.

The waitress came out with these fried bananas covered in powdered sugar, and there was some ice cream and Cam looked at me apologetic and mouthed, "sorry". After the waitress left I said there was no reason to be sorry. This looks good. We ate them and made somewhat of a mess. The powdered sugar was messy so we just kept laughing at each other. After we ate them, Cam got the bill and I felt really bad about him paying, but he wanted to treat me. We walked out of the restaurant and went to his car. I raced him to opening my door, but he locked the door so I couldnt. He gave me a little kiss because he thought it was cute that I tried to open it myself. It was nice to know with Cam that chivalery was not dead.

I figured that we were gonna go back to either my house or the apartment but we didn't, we just went driving around and talking. It wasn't to chilly out so we rolled down the windows and blasted the music, yelling at the top of our lungs. I really did like how carefree I was with Cameron. This was really nice, I really did miss him for the little while he was gone, and I knew touring was going to completely suck. We drove by the park I showed him that was super pretty, they had benches by this pond and at sunset it was pretty. Then I realized what time it was, It was 5:30 which ment the sun would be setting soon. If we were going there that would be really romantic and cute, and I wondered if my mom knew about this.

We pulled into the parking area, and he grabbed my hand and we walked over to the water, it was always so pretty around this time, especially with all the colors changing in the trees. As we were getting closer it looked someone was here and left a complete mess, which bothered me, that was until we got closer. I noticed it was a blanket with a basket on it. I turned and looked at Cameron, he just smiled at me. "I did have a suprise for you". I hugged him and gave him a kiss and we walked over and sat down on the blanket. "Cameron this is perfect, but how long has this been sitting here?". he laughes, "you would worry about that, well I had some help from the guys, they probably left within the last 5 minutes". Of course the guys helped him. "This is so cute, I love this" We sat next to each other, his arm around my waist and I snuggled up next to him with my hands wrapped around my legs and his knee. We sat there and watched the sun go down, as the sun was going down, I felt Cam let go of me. He was reaching into the basket, he took out a little plate of chocolate covered strawberries. I froze, this started reminding me of the beach dream I had a while back. "I know you love chocolate covered strawberries, so I got these" ugh, why do I always smile like an idiot around this boy. "that was so sweet of you, I love them and this and everything, thank you" I kissed him. He turned red, and went to go feed me one, I took a bite and it was so good. He really did know me pretty well by now. He took a bite too, trying not to make a mess and failing. I picked up one and fed it to him. We both kept laughing and smiling at each other, this was so perfect, and the sun was going down, I wish would could stay in this moment forever. We ate about 4 of them, then I felt a shiver shake through me, Cameron realized and pulled me into him and we watched the rest of the sunset. It felt so perfect being in his arms, I felt safe and protected, just like how every girl wants to feel.

Everything was just so perfect. With my head on Cam's shoulder I could hear his breathing change, so I turned my head to look at him, and I saw that he was strangely pale. "Cam, are you ok?", he nodded. I thought to myself what the heck is going on with him. That's when he cleared his throat. "Cam are you really ok?", he sighed, "Well, theres something I need to tell you and I dont know how your going to take this". Oh no, this cant be good. I braced myself for the rest and let Cameron continute, "Kerri, I realized while I was gone and the last month or so has been amazing and even though we havent been dating for a long time I feel so strongly about you". Well ok, this wasn't bad but where was he going with this. "I justed wanted to tell you I love you". I looked at him shocked, did he just tell me he loved me? Oh my god. He looked at me worried but I didn't know what to say. I could tell my face looked shocked, so I smiled at him. "Cameron, I love you too". The smile that flashed across his face would make fan girls faint. He leaned down towards me and we kissed, except this kiss was different than our normal little pecks, this was more intense, there was more feeling to this one. I think that was because we both knew how we felt about each other, and this kiss, was all about how we did love each other. We broke apart and realized it was getting dark and we had to leave. We packed up the blanket and basket and headed to the car.

Cameron and I held hands the entire car ride as he drove me home. We just kept smiling at each other and this was the happiest I've been in awhile. He told me how he realized he loved me, he said that he always thought he did, even with our first kiss and then when he went away and we still talked and skyped and how I made an effort to talk to him, he knew this was real and how he felt was real. I told him that I've always had a feeling I love him, from the sparks of our first kiss, to the way I felt when he didn't talk to me, to how I felt the day we fixed everything. We were both on such a "love high" if you will, it was amazing.

We finally got to my house and I sighed that this night was over, but he knew I had a long day and I needed to get homework done. I laughed at the way he knew me. He walked me to my door and we kissed goodbye and I was so happy I could die. As he walked away he said "I'll text you tonite, I promise" I smiled and walked into my house. I went into the kitchen to go get mickey so I could bring him into my room. I walked into my room and noticed something on my bed.

It was a black box. I was confused, so I opened it. It was a turtle necklace. I have been looking for turtle necklaces for a really long time. I saw under the box was a note:

"Kerri, I know you've been looking for turtle necklaces, so when I was in California I saw this one, and I thought of you, I hope you like it! Love, Cam"

He didn't, it was so pretty. It was a little turtle with green crystals as its shell, with a silver body. It was so cute, I loved it. I knew my mom made a face at me before we left for a reason. I can't believe how sweet this boy was. I decided to text him. "I beat you to texting me but I just got to my room to see my necklace and its gorgous, I can't believe you remembered! Thanks so much, I really do love you3" I smiled, and got ready for bed. I got back to my room make up all off and teeth brushed. I hopped into bed and checked my phone.

one new message, "I'm glad you liked it, I saw it and automatically thought, this is perfect for Kerri, oh and I love you too =]" I laughed at that text. I sent him one back, "Thanks you so much, I'm going to bed goodnight hun3", My phone went off, "Sweet dreams beautiful 3". With that I went to bed with a smile on my face and being one of the happiest girls in the world.


	11. Movie Day

"When I see your faceeeeee, there's not a thing that I would change, cuz your amazing just the way you aree" Waking up to either a text message or ring tone seemed to be the new thing. I answered my phone not knowing who it was until I looked at the caller i.d -Cameron. I smiled and answered, "Hello" "Hi hun, sorry for waking you, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have a movie day?", I laughed. "Sure, and you didn't wake me". "Kerri don't lie, I know your voice when you wake up and great, its gonna be rainy and crummy all day, so come over around 1ish?" "Sure I'll see you then Hun" "ok bye, babe"

I love movie snuggle days. I love how our relationship is turning out. It's very obvious at least to our close friends that there's something different between Cam and I then other people we've been with. I think its because we both know how the other one feels, were completely open and honest with the other, and the whole loving each other thing is nice too.

I hopped out of bed, getting ready to go over to spend the day with Cam. I was excited to watch movies and just cuddle all day, and I wanted to know what movies he picked out. As I jumped into the shower, I started to think about what Cam brought up to me the other day, the whole meeting his family thing. I was very nervous about this, as much as I was told by other people that everyone likes me and I make good first impressions but with his family I was more concerned. My feelings for Cam are so strong I don't know what to do and I want his family to like me. Even though Cam said they'd love me, I was still worried, but was going to stop worrying until it got closer to the time they were coming.

I got out of the shower, threw on some yoga pants and a long sleeved blue tshirt hoodie. It was chilly out and I wanted to be comfortable for a cuddling movie day. As the talented Drake said "Sweatpants hair-tie chilling with no makeup on, that's why your the prettiest I hope that you don't take that wrong" Cam has told me many times, I laugh, the only reason he saw me like that was because he surprised me at home on the weekend. So I was gonna give him half of what he wanted. I ran into the bathroom and put some gel in my hair to scrunch it, and put on some mascara and a nude-ish color eyeshadow. Even though it may not be visible, it makes me feel better, Weird I know.

I looked up at the clock it was 12:30. I went and told my mom where I was going and was on my way. I decided to stop and get Panera for Cam and I because it was an icky day. I got us both cheddar broccoli soup, his favorite, and mine to. I also got a chicken Caesar sandwich for us to spilt, if he wanted.

I got to Cams apartment at around 1:05, so I wasn't terribly late. I knocked on the door and he answered with the biggest smile. He gave me a kiss and hug hello, i giggled at the fact that he was also dressed comfortably. He was wearing sweatpants and a blue short sleeve shirt, which looked very nice on him I might add. He realize I brought panera over and thanked me, and we did end up going halfsies on the sandwich. As we were eating I realized that no one else was home and sharing an apartment with five other people I expected someone to be home, but Cam explained they decided to go to the movies and see one of the new horror flicks and go to dinner, letting us have some alone time. I thought that was sweet of them.

We finished eating in the kitchen and Cam told me to go sit down on the couch and he'd join me in a minute. I sat down on the couch wondering what we were going to do. Cam came over with popcorn and soda for us. He sat down next to me and started the movie. Once I realized what movie it was I just stared at him in shock. He just looked at me and smiled. "How did you know A Walk to Remember was my favorite movie?" I said, "you told me once remember?" I blushed "No, i dont really remember, but thank you for remembering" I kissed him on the cheek. The movie started and I swore I could quote this entire movie, I love, love stories like this. I was getting a little chilly and I think Cam noticed because he had a giant blanket next to him and put it over the both of us.

Watching the movie was perfect with him. Just his arms being around me was perfect. A Walk to Remember always make me tear up if not cry depending on the mood I'm in and I think Cameron realized what parts they were because if he even thought I was upset he just held me tighter. I thought it was so sweet. I actually started tearing at the wedding part, and he realized. I got super embarassed, but he put his hand under my chin to lift my face towards his, he wiped my tears away with his hand and just smiled at me and kissed me. He didn't ask why it made me upset but just comforted me through it. The movie ended but neither of us moved, we just sat in each others arms smiling at each other, it was perfect.

Neither of us inched close towards each other. There was about 4 inches between us. I swear you could feel the electricity between us. We always shared cute little kisses here and there but that movie just made this a romantic, cute mood. I wanted to close the gap but I didn't know if I should. About 5 minutes we just stared and smiled at each other. Finally he broke the silence, "Are you ok babe?" yeah I'm fine, sometimes that movie just gets to me" I slowly turned red. "I noticed" as he said that he moved closer filling in the gap. I could feel his breathe on my face. "I just want something like that, like no matter what I just had someone to go to, and I kinda have that now that I have you". I went to look up and next thing I knew his lips crashed onto mine. This wasn't the typical cute kiss, there was so much intensity in this kiss. I was so surprised by the intensity it took me a minute to respond. I started following Cams actions letting him be in control and mirroring him. We started shifting our position without breaking our kiss. We some how ended up laying on the couch together just kissing.

We continued to kiss, until we heard "Ahem", we both looked up and there was Michael and the rest of the guys staring at us. We both just layed on the couch embarrassed, I dug my head into Cams chest. They all just looked at us shocked, "Hey guys, how was the movie?" Cam said nonchalantly. "Not as good as your day obviously was" Michael came back with, he continued with "Kerri you don't have to hide your face, were not his parents". I picked my head up at them, all of them just smiling at me, I was as red as a tomato, if not more. "Sorry guys" I said guilty and embarrassed we got caught. Cam just squeezed me tighter, kissing my head. All the boys chucked at that comment. "Its ok Kerri, we've all been caught a few times before, were only shocked cuz its Cameron's first time" Zach said. I laughed and kissed Cam on the cheek.

"Well we were watching A Walk to Remember, I don't know what else we have" I admitted. Cam and I decided we were going to watch another movie, but we decided to lay on the couch instead. The boys were all on their rooms doing their own things, giving Cam and I our privacy. Cam put in Amityville Horror, the only horror movie I've ever sat through besides the Shining which I refuse to watch. He knew I was going to be scared, I think he planed it so we would be close. As if we weren't close enough already I thought, laughing to myself. I really didn't like this movie, and I think Cam could tell because my back was to the television, and I was facing him with my eyes closed. Not that it was obvious I was freaking out or anything.

"Babe, I'll turn it off ok, you look exhausted, wanna take a nap?" Cam was always so sweet. "I'm sorry hun, I really don't like horror movies, like at all, and I'm exhausted for some reason, we could take a nap if you want". We decided to nap on the couch, we took the giant blanket and put it over both of us, and I cuddled next to Cam with my head on his chest and he had one of his hands on my hip. It was very cute and he was a very good pillow. I could fall asleep like this forever. I felt a kiss on my head as I was almost fully asleep.

We got awoken by the boys telling us to wake up because pizza came. We were asleep for about 3 hours. It was a wonderful 3 hours let me tell you. The boys made fun of how Cam and I were sleeping and how cute we were, then they proceeded to tell us that they took pictures of us. I hit the closest guy to me, which turned out to be Michael, which I had no problem doing. We all sat down at the table and they told Cam and I about the movie they saw and how they were trying to pick up girls. Nate told us how Lizzie's coming up in 2 weeks, and he told her about me and shes excited to meet me and have someone to talk to. I thought that was cute, and I told them that I was excited to meet her, and how it was going to be nice to talk to a girl that understands.

By the time we finished it was 8 o'clock. I was going to head home until Cam asked if I wanted to spend the night here with the guys and see how the guys act in their "natural habitat". I laughed but I had to say no, my mom would flip out if I spent the night, even though she knew nothing would happen, still she's a mom that would not allow that. The guys all begged me to stay, they wanted to have a sleep over with me. They said we could all sleep in the living room with sleeping bags, or try to drag some of the beds out of the rooms into the living room. They also came up with a way to have my mom let me, by telling her I was sleeping at a friends house. I was suprised by how sneaky and smart they were. With all their convincing, I finally agreed to sleepover, and they all high fived each other. I hope this wasn't a bad idea.


	12. Sleep over

I got home and my mom welcomed me, "Hey bubbie, how was your day?" "It wasn't bad, we watched A Walk to Remember and ate panera". My mom smiled at me. "Mom, I know I was out all day but the girls are having a sleepover tonight and I really want to go, I haven't seen any of them in forever and they all prob want the details on me and Cam" My mom nodded, "Yeah, you should hamg out with them, have fun". Wow, that was to easy. I walked passed my mom into my room and started to pack.

I had no idea what I was going to wear, I didn't really have cute pajamas. So I ended up packing these cute pajama shorts with candy hearts on them, and a a cute black low cut night shirt. I was thinking about just sleeping in the outfit I was wearing now, because I would wear this outfit to bed anyway. I also packed my slipper flip flops that I'm in love with. I ran to the bathroom to grab a hair-tie, toothbrush, and some gel, in case I take a shower after I wake up gross tomorrow. I ran back into my room and put everything into this little dufflebag. Then i realized I needed to pack clothes to change into, so I picked out a tshirt from my senior prom, and a pair of jeans. I enjoy being comfortable on my weekends. I grabbed the pillow off my bed and headed out the door. Looked at the clock 9:30.

As I was driving there I started to think to myself about what I just got myself into. I was a little nervous to spend the night with the boys, especially being the only girl, because I had no idea what to expect. I pulled into a parking spot, grabbed my bag and headed towards the apartment, and all I heard was yelling. It sounded like a fight. I knocked on the door prepared for the worst and Cam opens the door with no shirt on. I was a little taken aback by seeing him with no shirt on, I never knew he had such a nice body underneath those tshirts. "Hey Kerri, were just having a water gun fight" he said smiling at me with a giant super soaker in his hand. I laughed peaking behind him to see the boys in a full out battle. I walked in and put my stuff down out of the war zone, which seemed to be under the cabinet in the kitchen. I just stood in the kitchen trying to avoid the fight. As I was watching the boys I noticed that Michael and Nate had on war paint, and they were against Zach and Cameron. I wondered where Dillon was, but I figured I'd ask Cam that question later. Watching this was to funny, but I hid in the Kitchen, which seemed to be the only Safe place. That was until I was watching Cam and I got hit by a giant stream of water. "ahhhhh, who just hit me?" I yelled. That's when everyone stopped moving and just stared at me, they knew I wasn't the kind of girl to freak out so they looked shocked.

Nathan raised his hand, that it was him who hit me. He started apologizing, and I didnt really listen I just gave him this death glare. That stopped the game and they all continued to stare at me in shock. Cam ran over to help me dry off. I turned my back to the rest of the guys, and I looked at Cam, "Do you have an extra or can I borrow this one?" I said with a wink. He smiled when he realized I wasn't mad and I was just acting. He nodded and pointed under the counter. I went to get the super soaker, pretending I was getting paper towels. The guys were still in shock, I didn't hear a noise come from any of them, which made me laugh. I got up and they were all staring at me, now it was time for revenge. I raised the gun and aimed straight for Nathan, moving to Michael, then to Zach, even to Cam, just because I could. The boys realized I wasn't mad. The one thing I didn't plan was for them to come after me.

All of a sudden I had all four guys going after me, their were teams, but the two teams turned into one, and that one was called, "Lets get Kerri". I ran around out of the kitchen and ran towards the back of the couch. This was not fun, four on one, that's when Cameron came behind me and said "I got your back". I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as went to attack the other three. That's when Zach gave up because he ran out of water and lost his team. So now it was an even two on two. Cam and I vs. Mike and Nate. I was determined to win, and the fact that I had more water than everyone I knew I was going to win. It happened rather quick too, Micheal ran out of water first then Cameron, leaving it down to Nathan and I. I smiled, the boy who started me in this war was now going to go down. I stood up and just started squirting waiting for him to lose ammo. He got completely drenched, then he ran out of ammo and I was the only one with a decent amount of water still in my gun. I continued to get Nathan but then I surprised everyone by shooting at everyone else with no ammo. They were jumping and running trying to hide from my squirt gun. I started laughing, and kept going until I felt something get dumped over my head. I turned around and it was Cameron with a giant bucket of water that he dumped over my head. I was completely drenched.

I was unfortunately out of ammo and the boys in unison, "OHHHHH". I turned around and chased Cam all over the apartment with the boys hysterically laughing at us. I was going to get him, and as we ran around the apartment, Michael whipped out a camera and started recording us. Cam ran into his bedroom, and I followed, I was not letting him get away without at least a big wet soggy hug. That's when I cornered him in his room. He just looked at me, he knew he was getting a nice soaking wet hug. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He groaned and I laughed at him. He just looked down at me and smiled, "Well I'm glad you can play along with us", "I am too" I said. I stood on my tip toes and gave Cameron a kiss. "Ahwwwww" I turned around to look, it was the guys and Michael recording us. "That was so cute, Cam your getting some Swag, you know diss" he said while he continued recording. I giggled at that comment, I smiled at Cam and he smiled at me.

I was so cold, I didn't want to change into my shorts, so Cam gave me a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I had a really good boyfriend, who I was completely in love with. He always took care of me. We through all my clothes into the dryer, and all the guys started to set up beds. I was still shivering so bad, Cam realized and just sat me on the couch and held me tight, rubbing my shoulders trying to warm me up. It started to work, we sat on the couch while the boys ended up putting their beds into the living room because the floor was soaked, and they couldn't find their sleeping bags. They told me I could have one of their beds or the couch, but most of the couch was Damp too. "Guys, next time you decide to have a water fight, lets do it outside" They all just looked at me and smiled. "Kerri, you can have Cams bed" Nathan said smiling. "No, its ok, I'll sleep on the couch" I knew it'd be fine if I put some towel down. Then Cam insisted, "Kerri please just sleep in my bed", "that's what she said" Michael screamed out. I gave him a glare. "Cam I feel bad making you sleep on the soaked couch". Cam smiled, "trust me it's fine" I sighed and agreed to use his bed, I'd figure a way to make him sleep in his bed before the end of the night.

We were all sitting on the beds talking about everything, like how cool I am for playing along and how they all thought I was really mad at them. Then Cam mentioned how good I look in his clothes causing me to turn red and all the guys to laugh. Cam sat behind me on the bed while we waited for the couch to dry a little more. I leaned back into him, he was keeping me warm, I swore I had a permanent chill. The boys talked about how the records coming along and how they're doing a cover song. None of them would tell me which one it was, aparently it was a suprised to the girlfriends. I just smiled and told Nathan that Lizzie had to come soon. "I couldn't agree with you more", it was obvious he missed her. I felt bad, but Cam whispered in my ear that next weekend shes coming up, but Nathan has no idea and then I can hear the song. I was excited to hear this song, but I wanted to be able to hear it sooner.

From all the stories we were telling it started to get late, I looked at the clock and it read 3:30. The guys decided that they were tired, as was I. I went to go brush my teeth and realized I forgot toothpaste, I asked Cam for some. He smiled at me as we brushed out teeth together. I hopped into his bed, and he went to lay on the couch, and all the other guys passed out quick. He kissed me goodnight and layed on the couch. As I was laying in his bed, I could see Cameron tossing and turning. I decided to sneak over to the couch, at least to see if it was damp and if he was still up. I got to the couch and Cam just turned and looked at me, "Holy, you just scared me" I laughed quietly. I felt the couch and it was still really damp, "Babe, come into your bed with me, this is not comfortable at all". He looked at me hesitantly, I just continued to smile at him. "Babe, the couch is still wet, the bed is dry and warm and I'm in it to cuddle with". He giggled and agreed, "fine, but only because it's dry, and I want a cuddle buddy". I smiled at those words.

He followed me, we had to be quiet moving around because the guys were so close to us. "The guys are gonna say something in the morning" Cam said concerned. "Its ok, I'll tell them what happened, and were not doing anything bad" I stared at him. He nodded. We both hopped under the covers and I rested my head on his chest and he held me in his arms. It always felt really nice to be in his arms. I looked up at him and he was just smiling down at me. "What are you smiling at?" I asked, "you in my arms" he replied, he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I love you so much", "I love you too" I kissed him then put my head back on his chest and feel asleep.


	13. the next morning

I heard a door slam. I then realized the boys were up and it was morning. "SHHHHHHH, your going to wake the love bugs up". I didn't want to open my eyes, and I realized Cam was still sleeping and was snoring quietly. I laughed at the love bug comment though, they were letting us sleep, and weren't giving us a hard time, shocking. "the both of us will probably hear about it after we wake up" I thought to myself. I decided to sleep a little bit longer because I was still tired and Cam was adroable and I didnt want to wake him. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:30.

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. It smelt of bagels, eggs and bacon? I looked at the clock 10:30. Alright so an hour wasnt to bad, but I figured I'd wake up, but I still heard Cam asleep. I slowly started to role over, and he instinctivly just held me tighter. I laughed. I looked over to the kitchen table and the boys saw that I was up and they all smiled and winked at me. ughh, they are such boys sometimes! I leaned up and kissed Cameron on the cheek. He smiled, "5 more minutes". I kissed him again, this time on the lips. "Fine, I'm up", he said as he rolled over while taking me with him. He was laying on top of me laughing. Giving me little kisses all over my face, as I continued to laugh. "Cam your squishing me" I joked at him. He pushed himself up with his arms, still partially ontop of me. He was looking down at me smiling, "you look cute when you first wake up". I threw my hands over my face causing him to laugh, as well as the rest of the guys.

"Finally the love birds are up" Zach said. "We got bagels and were making bacon, egg and chesses' of you two want some" Michael offered. "Yes, please" Cam and I said at the same time, causing the both of us to laugh. Cam finally got off of me and ran to the bathroom. I sat up and just looked over at the guys. "So it seems like you slept well" Nathan said with a laugh in his words. "I did actually, and don't give me that kinda look, the couch was soaked and I didn't want him sleeping on that, nothing happened" I explained. "We know nothing happend, but it was funny to see Zachs reaction to you two in bed together" Michael laughed and Zach just made this face. I looked at them puzzled, "You guys were all out cold, when he hopped in". "Zach was and me and mike faked it, we had a feeling you were gonna do something soooo" Nathan looked kinda guilty, he continuted, "But it was nice how Cameron wasn't so sure how we would react, and then I tried so hard not to laugh at you guys saying I love you". Ugh, I shouldve figured someone was still up, "Well I do love him, a lot actually. Hes not like other guys and I love that about him too" I said turning red. They guys were looking behind me, I turned around and there was Cam. Did he just get there? Did he hear what I said? Did he hear what Nathan said? I looked at him worried. "Well Nathan, way to be a creep, and next time I'm just gonna laugh at you for telling Lizzie you love her". Great, he seemed defensive, which was new for him.

I didn't want to wait for an answer about what I just said, because I wasn't completely sure if Cameron knew how much I did love him. I get butterflies everytime I see him, kiss him, hold his hand, even when hes holding me in his arms. Everything feels right. Ew when did I become such a girl? All of this is so new to me. I walked out into the backyard, I needed to get out of that apartment. I closed the door and just sat down in a chair, my back to the apartment. As I was sitting there, worried that I just ruined things with Cam, I heard the screen door open and close. I didn't turn around, I was worried and I didn't want to know who it was. That was until Cam pulled a chair over and sat infront of me just staring at me. He looked like he needed to say something, Great job Kerri you just ruined things, I thought to myself. I looked up at him to see his expression, and it still looked a little concerned. "I'm suprised you told them how you feel" He took a deep breath, "Since the last time I listened to the guys advice it turned out bad, So I'm just going to be honest about this" I prepared for the worst, and he continued. "I swear I'm in love with you, more than you know, I get butterflies just thinking about you, whenever I'm around you, anything that has to do with you, BAM, the butterflies come, and then I can't stop smiling at you, and last night was the best night sleep I have ever had." I looked at him and he was red and staring at me for a reaction. I didn't know what to say, besides what I was thinking, "Cam, I really love you, I don't think you know how much. I get butterflies to, when I see you, hold your hand, always, no matter what. So your not the only one with that problem, and being in your arms last night was nice. I know thats kinda weird, but yeah" He smiled and leaned over and started kissing me, it started off gentle growing more intense. I didn't know where this was coming from but I wasn't going to object. We stopped and stared at each other. I knew what we had wasn't normal, for teenagers anyway, and he knew the same, even though neither of us said anything, we knew.

His stomach growled, so did mine. We smiled, "Lets go eat some breakfast", I said grabbing his hand. We walked inside and the guys were in the process of moving the beds back. "Can I help you guys?". "We got it, thanks Kerr. We made you guys breakfast, its on the table" Zach said pointing. "thanks". Cam and I sat down and ate our bacon egg and chesses. We ate them in silence, after what just happened I think we were both trying to comprehend it, and honestly I think it scared us equally. We weren't dependent on each other but we enjoyed each others company and such so much it was scary. We both ate and watched the boys put everything away and clean.

I got up and went into the bathroom, I looked absolutely horrendous. I didn't get how Cameron could say I looked cute. I wanted to take a shower, but I knew that would just be weird. I was just looking at my hair and Cam walked in and put his arms around my waist. "hey babe", "hey". He knew what I was thinking, "Do you wanna take a shower? I saw how you were looking at your hair". I smiled at him, he really did know me so well. "I would but I feel like that'd be weird, and I only brought gel, I dont have anything else". "Thats fine hun, I have a hairbrush, and I think Zach has herbal essences, so thats girly shampoo and conditioner, and we have towels, so take one its fine". I felt absolutely disgusting, "fine", I agreed. Cameron got me all the stuff, towel, shampoo, conditioner and a towel, I grabbed a new change of clothes out of my bag and headed to the bathroom. I hopped in and laughed at the shampoo Zach had. Herbal Essences hydrolicious, I laughed. I finished my shower, and grabbed the towel. I dried off and got dressed.

I walked out to the guys watching televison, they were all laughing at some Family guy episode, they were all the same. I walked in and put my clothes in my bag. Cameron walked over and hugged me from behind, "I hate to say this, but I like the way Zach smells" I giggled, and he turned me around and I threw my arms around his neck. We started slow dancing in the middle of the kitchen, I laughed. Then the tv started playing Dont stop believeing and we all started singing it, as Cameron and I contiued to dance. He was so cute. We stopped dacing and he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I hate to say this but I should head home" I said, not wanting the last day to end. Cam nodded. I said goodbye to the guys, hugging them all and thanking them for letting me hang out. they told me we needed to do it again, and that they had a lot of fun. That made me feel better about fitting in with them. Cameron grabbed one of my bags for me and walked me to my car. "Thanks for grabbing my bag, and letting me take a shower". "No prob hun, thanks for being my teddy bear last night". I threw my stuff in my car and I hugged and kissed Cam goodbye. I jumped into my car and he told me that they had to work today and that I could come to the studio tomorrow. I nodded and told him to text me later. "I always do" he smiled at me, I waved at him and drove off home.


	14. preparations

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all of them, and I hope you all still like the story!**

**

* * *

**

So I got home and my mom looked at me suspiciously. "Kerri, Gina stopped by to visit you, so I know you were with Cameron, I'm not mad, but next time just tell me" I sighed. How did she know I was with him? She has always been very good with that, and ughh for Gina forgetting that I was supposed to be with her. "Mom I wanted to tell you, but your a mom, you would not be ok with me sleeping over the guys' apartment". "Well, that's true, and I really should ground you, but you look happy, like I see how happy Cameron makes you and hanging out with all the guys makes you, so I wanna hear the stories". I seriously loved my mom. She was probably the only parent that wouldn't completely freak out. Normally she does ground me, or take away something, so maybe I am really happier, especially if shes noticing. So I decided to tell her what happened.

"Well mom I'm going to give you the shorter version so you don't fall asleep on me." she smiled at me, "thank you". "So, I got there and the guys were having a water fight Cam and Zach Vs. Mike and Nathan. I was avoiding it until I got hit by Nathan, I acted mad, then I got my own water gun and it was 4 on 1. Cam decided to help me, then they all ran out of ammo except me. I got all of them then Cam came up from behind me and dumped a bucket of water on me. I borrowed his sweats cuz I was freezing, then we talked and stuff and went to bed". I looked at my mom waiting for her reaction. "That sounds like a nice time hunny. Your still going to be introuble for lying to me, but next time if this happens just tell me please" I nodded. "Well mom sometime next week Nathan's girlfriends coming from California and were prob gonna have a sleepover so her parents don't completely freak". "Ok that's fine, just tell me when, and shes more than welcome to spend the night here" "Thanks mom, I'm going to bed, night" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to my room.

I ran to the computer and found out Michael put the video on his facebook. ughh, was all I thought to myself. Thank goodness his facebook is private, but he tagged Cam and I in it, so his family and my mom were going to probably end up seeing it. I watched it and as I was watching it it made me realize something. The way we looked at each other, and those green eyes of his, ugh! I saw my face in the video and how happy I was. Then I saw I had a new email, from Zach. It was the pictures of Cam and I cuddling. I couldn't help but smile at these pictures. He never left his arms from me, I was held by him the entire night and I was snuggled up against him like I should be. We just seemed to fit perfectly together. I kept replaying last night in my head and I wish I could live that night forever. I'm such a dork for that last comment.

I went to go put on my pajamas so I could type up the last page of my paper and go to bed. As I was typing up my paper, my skype started to ring. It was Cameron, and I was confused. I answered, "Hey babe!" I laughed, "Hi hunn". Cameron's hair looked like a disheveled mess, but of course it was very cute. "whats up, is everything ok?". Cameron looked around the room and nodded, "everythings fine, but I need you to do me and they guys a favor", "ok whats up?" "Well you know how lizzies coming soon?, Well shes coming in a week and were going to be at practice and we were wondering if you could get her from the airport and bring her to practice to surprise Nathan?" I laughed, that was easy enough to do, and I get to meet her, "Sure Cam no prob". His entire face lit up, "I love you, you know that?" I giggled, "yes, yes I do, and you know I love you too" and he smiled. "Well Zach sent her a picture of you so when she gets to the airport she can find you, she might add you on facebook because shes nervous about coming" I smiled "Thats fine and Im excited to meet her". We talked as I continued to write my paper, and he was writing his as well. "Babe, I just finished my paper and I'm going to head to bed Im exhausted. Im sorry! I love you so so so so so so so so so so so much!" He laughed, "Its ok, hvae a goodnight sleep beautiful, I love you sooooooooo much". We blew kisses to each other and ended the convo.

A few days have passed, and nothing out of the normal occured. I went to my classes, spent my afternoons with Cam and the band unless they were in practice or the studio. They told me I could come soon, just not yet because its a mess and they havent done much, but once things start rolling I'm aloud to come. Im excited for that day, and the guys were planning on Lizzies arrival, as was I.

It was getting close to Lizzies arrival day and the boys have had me talk to her through facebook and text messages. She seemed like a really nice girl who is totally going to be my go to girl when the boys leave for tour. We have a lot in common and she said that she has pictures of Cameron from when he was younger to show me. She was coming on Friday afternoon around 1ish? I would have to double check with the boys on that one. The boys were spending their day practicing for the tour. They were doing soundcheck and rehersals for 6 hours straight. The break would be much needed for Nathan.

Nathan and Lizzie would oovoo or skype jsut about every night and he told me he was worried about their realationship. He was worried because she seemed standoffish and weird. He thinks shes seeing someone else or somethings going on with her and its killing him that shes not telling him. Thank goodness shes coming soon or I think he would fly out there himself. I just told Nathan that everything was going to be ok, and it was probably jsut school work and such. He agreed and let it go. He was glad to have a girl to go to for this kind of advice. Aparently the boys arent the best in the advice department, who would've guessed?

I wanted Lizzie to come soon because all of the boys would send me little texts everyday of what I needed to do, things I needed to get and little details of that kind. The boys were stressing out and it was obvious, well to me anyway. The boys also had to hide their stress form Nathan which was not easy for them.

The plan for Friday was that I would go to class, obviously, then go get Lizzie. However before I did that I had to run to the boys apartment and set up her area. They're giving her the couch bed and giving her part of their closet, so I had to move some of Cameron's stuff somewhere. I had to set up the bed for her because the guys couldn't do it. I also had to run to the store to buy drinks and snacks that she liked. The boys loved Lizzie, and wanted everything to be perfect, and wanted Nathan to be suprised so they left almost everything to me. As Michael said, Im a girl, so I know waht girls like aparently, and that made me laughed and Camerons been helping me, and he'll just smile at me and tell me how great I am. I jsut want her to come so the boys can focues on their music and stop stressing and so I can get a break from all the text messages. On the plus side, they guys except for Nathan know that their playing the "secret" cover song on friday for us. I am very excited for that, and Camerons been practicing singing with Zach so he can sing it to me to. Ahhh.

Dear Lizzie, Come now! Sincerly, Me


	15. Finally Lizzie's here

**Please review =] I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Today was finally the day. I woke up to a phone call, I figured it would be Cam. I figured wrong, I looked at the caller id and it was Michael. I was confused and answered, "hello?" "Wakee up Kerri!" I heard in unison, all of the boys called me this morning. They all started talking at once and I couldn't understand anything. "Boys!" I yelled,"I cant hear any of you, so one at a time". "Well Nathans in the shower, so we wanted to call you, we have the sheets and everything under Cams bed for you and anything else you need should be under Cams bed or you can text any of us" Zach said. "ok, thanks guys. I'd love to talk more but I have to get ready, I have to go to school today" "ok bye Kerri" and they hung up. I got a text from Cam two seconds later, "morning beautiful, oh and the boys love your morning voice". Of course they do, "Ughh, I'm gonna hear that later aren't I?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to see what Cameron said. He texted me back, "oh yeah, sorry =/. But we all still love you! 3". I laughed, he was adorable. "love you guys too. I'll see you guys later3" I sent back and went to get ready for school.

I hopped into the shower and starting blasting music, since I was home alone. I got out of the shower with the music still blasting, singing and dancing all around the house and I decided I should check my phone, it was Lizzie, "Hey Kerri, I'm getting on my plane, its supposed to arrive at MacArthur at 1. I can't wait to meet you!". I wasn't sure if she'd get this, but I sent a text anyway, "Hey Lizzie, ok sounds great! cant wait to meet you either". Lizzie and I have been communicating through text messages and facebook. She was pretty, very pretty, more like stunning really. She had big brown eyes and a skin tone similar to Bruno Mars. She should be a model, it would be easy for her. So anyway, I had to continue getting ready for school. I finally got all ready and headed to school. My math class seemed to take forever. Typically I kinda enjoyed math, I know that sounds weird but all through regular school I hated it. In the math I'm in my professor explains how its used in everyday life and sometimes tells us stories about her life and such, so its very entertaining. Finally my professor dismissed us and I ran to my car and headed off to the boys house.

I already had a copy of the key, because they boys thought it would be a good idea, since I was there enough. I went under Cam's bed and got the sheets and pillows and set up the couch bed for Lizzie. As I was making the bed, their was a note hidden in the sheets. It was in Cameron's handwriting, I opened it up:

"Hey babe, So I know your reading this probably being like, what is he doing? Well I wanted to write you a note while you were doing this that I love you and your an amazing girlfriend. I love you for helping us out like this, we all appreciate it. you don't even know how much. I really hope you get along with Lizzie, she's already told us how she likes you and thinks your a "super cool girl". hahaha. Well continue with whatever your doing and I'll see you soon. Love you always. -Cam"

How cute was he? seriously, I love him. I made Lizzie's bed hoping she was going to be comfortable, I mean I've slept on this couch bed and I liked it, but still. I put the pink sheets on, and grabbed some of the pillows and made it very nice. It looked like a hotel bed. I even put a piece of candy on her pillow. I laughed out loud at myself. The boys will like this touch. I finally finished, and cleaned the apartment better, because the boys didn't do the best job. I looked at the clock, 12:15. I headed off to the airport to wait for Lizzie. I was excited to see Nathan's reaction.

I was waiting in the wait area for Lizzie. She told me she'd send a text when she got into the airport. I felt my phone vibrate, "I'm here!". I giggled at that, "I'm in the waiting area, right where you should walk out, I'll see you in a few =]". With that I stood up and waited. As I watched people walk out I got all emotional. I saw an older couple walk out and their grandchild run to them, I saw a woman walk out with her luggage and her husband/boyfriend greeting her with a hug and a kiss, I saw everyone reuniting and it made me realize that's what Cam and I are going to be doing and it scared me, like you wouldn't believe. I loved Cam but being apart for so long was going to suck. As I went into my day dream, I saw Lizzie come out from the doors. She looked like she was from California in a short sleeved shirt, jeans and flip flops, I waved. She realized it was me and waved back, she walked over and gave me a huge hug, "Oh my god, its so nice to finally meet you!" "Hey, its nice to finally meet you too!, how was your flight?" She laughed, "It was good, long and I'm nervous and excited to see Nathan, I miss him". I smiled, "I bet, I know he misses you like crazy". We walked to my car, talking about the flight and such, and then we hoped into my car and headed off for the studio. "This might sound weird but I have butterflies about seeing him again". I smiled at her, "That's not weird, its been awhile and you miss him, totally understandable". She giggled at me, "You are so sweet, no wonder all the guys like you so much!" I laughed at that, "So they do tell you about me?". "Yeah, they do, nothing bad, just how Cams so in love with you its crazy. Michael says how he likes to tease you, Zach tells me that your a real girl, and he secretly thinks you two are going to get married" "oh, wow" I laughed. She continued, "Nathan tells me how sometimes you'll make him feel better when he misses me, telling him that I'm thinking about him and missing him too, which I thank you for by the way, and Cam doesn't tell me much, just how he loves you and how great you are, and everything cute like that". Well the boys talked about me, and Zach thinks we could get married?. Weird. "Well they all tell me how nice you are and how Nathan loves you and how you guys are adorable, and how hes like a lovesick puppy", I laughed at my own words but they were true. "Well were almost there". I looked over and noticed her looking nervous. "Lizzie are you ok?", "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just nervous and excited and ahh, ya know?" I laughed. "I completely get it". We pulled into the studio parking lot and I texted Cam telling him we were here.

We got out of the car and waited for him to come get us, because I had no idea where we were going. I saw Cam walk out of the door and I got butterflies just looking at him, so I completely knew how Lizzie felt. Cam walked over and Lizzie gave him a huge hug and told her how Nathans not having a good day, hes worried about how she was acting on web cam last night. She understood why, but knew that now it would all be ok. Cameron then looked at me and gave me hug and kiss on the head. "Ahw, you guys really are as cute and everyone says". I turned red and I heard a chuckle from Cameron. "Well I told the guys that someone from Hollywood was coming to hear us, which was worrying Nathan, so yeah" Cam said. Cam and I were walking together, with his hand around my waist. We decided I was going to walk in with Cam for all the guys to think I was the surprise, then bring in Lizzie a few seconds later.

Cam and I walked in, and the guys realized I was the surprise and just smiled. Nathan looked a little confused. "I have a surprise for you guys" I said with a huge smile. I walked to the door and let Lizzie in. As Lizzie walked in Nathan was looking down at his guitar. Lizzie started walking toward him and no one made any noise, we all just watched. Nathan must've realized no one was talking and looked up, to see Lizzie walking toward him. He was completely shocked. His face went blank, and he didn't know what to do with himself, it was cute. Lizzie got closer and Nathan put down the guitar and he didn't run, but he didn't walk toward her and picked her up with a kiss, and she threw her arms around his neck. It was like every good movie you see. I swear it was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life, I got a little teary eyed. Cam laughed at me when he realized I started to tear, "Babe, don't tear, its ok" He said and pulled me closer to me. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, "your amazing for doing this, I love you". I smiled and just watched Nathan and Lizzie's reunion like the rest of us.

Nathan finally put Lizzie down and she said Hi to all the guys. Nathan walked over to me, "So would this be the reason she was acting weird on vid chat?" I nodded. He gave me a hug, "Thanks Kerri, your great. This was a really good surprise". "your welcome Nathan, anytime". With that Nathan joined Lizzie again and Zach announced there really was no one coming and we could all leave. We all decided we were hungry, and we all decided to go to lunch before going to the apartment.

No one knew where to go, so we all insisted Lizzie to pick. She didn't really know what was around here, and knew we didn't have the same restaurants and such here. "Do you guys wanna go to Friendlys? I haven't been there in ages?". We all agreed to go there, which is a change from where we normally go. I haven't been there in years either. We were trying to figure out car situations because, no one wanted to intrude on Nathan and Lizzie's time, so everyone choose to hop in my car. Great, I thought to myself. All of us squished in my little 99 jeep Cherokee. So Cameron, Michael, Zach and I all hoped into my car. As we got in Michael was the first to crack a joke, "How close do you sit to the steering wheel?, I have tons of leg room compared to Zach" He laughed. "You guys need to realize my legs are short, and I'm only 5'3". They all laughed at me, and Cameron just smiled at me, he teases me all the time for my height, but now more people notice my height. We continued to drive to friendly's with them cracking jokes and all of us singing to the radio, especially with Michael and Complicated by Avril Lavigne which made me laugh.

We stayed in my car until the song was over, with the boys doing nice high squeaky girl voices, I kinda didn't want the song to end. We all hopped out and met up with Nate and Lizzie hand in hand and happier than ever. They were too cute for words, I almost couldn't help but just stare at them. I think Cam started to notice because he nudged me, and whispered, "i know their cute, but hun your like drooling over their cuteness". I giggled "Sorry is it that obvious? but I've never seen a cuter couple I swear". I put his arms around me and squeezed, "babe, your adorable, but I have been told their is a couple as cute, if not cuter than them" I looked at him confused, "Who?". He leaned down and kissed me on the head, "us". I was completely caught off guard. We were as cute as that? that is not possible. Both of them were model pretty, Cameron was so adorable and cute, but me? Well I'm on the rounder side. I have curves like a girl is meant to, I have an hour glass figure which I sometimes hate when it comes to jean shopping. I am no where near as pretty.

With me thinking all of this, I guess we all started walking because I felt Cam lead me with his arm around me. We walked into friendly's and got a giant table. I was so zoned out before, "Babe, are you ok? you look a little confused" Cam said with a concerned look on his face. "Well I'm just shocked people think were as cute as them" I directed my head towards their direction. He just stared at me laughing, "you obviously don't see how people see you. Your a gorgeous". I smiled, "thank you". He smiled,"you're not only gorgeous on the outside but the inside as well, I'm just lucky enough to get to know that part". All I could think was ahww, "babe, I love you" and i gave him a little kiss. "ahwww" I heard from the rest of the table. They were all staring at us smiling, and I started to turn red. Which for everyone but Lizzie knew that was an easy thing for me to do. "you guys are seriously the cutest thing, the video I got sent didn't do it justice" Lizzie said. I looked at her puzzled, "what video?". She laughed, "well the boys sent me the video of you and Cam chasing each other around, oh and the picture of you guys sleeping with your arms around each other, it was precious". yeah that redness was not going to go away, "Oh, I didn't know they sent that, but thank you, I feel the exact same way about you and Nathan". She looked a little embarrassed and smiled,"ahw, thank you!" and with that our waitress came over.

We all ordered and proceeded to wait. "Kerri, can you come to the house after dinner? I have to show you something!" Lizzie sounded so excited. "Sure, I have to drive these three home anyway" wondering what she had to show me. We all got talking about Lizzie's flight, my handy work, and how the boys planned this all behind Nathan's back. Nathan was still in shock that we did this all behind his back. Surprises are something that I'm very good at. The waitress came with our meals and I loved how Cam and I always shared our meals. We were alike in the way where neither of us can make up our minds on what we want, so we each get something different and spilt. At friendlys I love the turkey super melts but I was craving loaded waffle fries and he was craving both also, so we decided to split them both, because we both knew we wouldn't be able to eat all that food, oh no. Cam and I just kept laughing at each other as we kept trying to eat the waffle fries because it was completely covered in cheese, and we were making a mess. Finally we all finished, and everyone ordered ice cream. The boys know I can't eat ice cream, so they felt bad. I told them to all get ice cream and that I was fine. I could've gotten sherbert, but I'm not a fan of it. Cam bumped his leg into mine. causing me to look down at his phone, and he typed out a message, "Wanna go get red mango? its down the block, then we'll come back for them =]" I smiled and nodded. Cam got up, "Hey guys. Kerri and I will be back in like 20 to come and get you guys, were going somewhere else for a few" they nodded and I went to grab money to give them and Cam wouldn't let me. We walked to my car and headed to red mango.

Red Mango is my favorite place. its frozen yogurt and has barely any calories in it and its good, and it doesn't get me sick. I was planning on paying for this because it wasn't expensive, they charge you by the ounce and even then, its hardly ever more than $4, at least for me. I grabbed a small cup, while Cam grabbed the biggest one they had. "wanna share?". I put down my small one and grabbed the big one out of his hand. "which flavor you want?" I asked. "What flavor you want", "well since you always steal mine, were gonna get strawberry ok?" he smiled and nodded. "yes ma'am" I laughed. We went over to the counter where you can pick all your toppings. the one thing I knew was Cam hated toppings. "We don't have to get any toppings", he took the cup from me and started putting Captain crunch on it. He knew that was my favorite topping on this, "you hate toppings", "I know, but you can eat them, then I'll eat it, or I'll just push them all to your side" he said with a wink. We went over to the counter to pay and I got my wallet out and Cameron gave me a look. "I'm paying for this". I said sternly. "Well then I wouldn't have gotten the big one", "$4.52" the cashier said, I whipped out my $1 off coupon I got, which made it $3.50. win! Cam sighed annoyed and I payed. We decided to sit down for a few because Zach texted him saying that the waitress hasn't even taken their ice cream order yet. We got to our seat and Cam looked pissed at me. "I'm sorry but I don't like you paying for everything, and this was cheep, so relax". He looked at me, "I'm not pissed, a little annoyed I guess. I like pampering you and you dont let me". I smiled, "listen I/m simple, the fact that you got toppings means a lot to me" He looked at me and gave me a half smile, which he knew very well that I just melt when he gives me one of those. "You are really simple to keep happy I guess I lucked out there" he winked. "well I guess you are then" I stuck my tongue out at him. We continued to eat our yogurt and talk about us and how schools going and how much we hate some of our classes and everything, Talking to him was always so easy, I didn't have to think over something I said to sound cool, or not like a complete and total dork, but he never cares. We finished eating and headed back to friendly's to go get the guys and girl.

When we got to friendly's, Zach texted them how they were paying ,so Cam told him we were gonna wait in the car. Cam and I were sitting in the car waiting and I left the radio on and one of my favorite songs came on the radio, Pictures, by Kid rock and Sheryl crow. I didn't think Cam knew that song but he started singing the song with me. We ended up singing the song to each other, it was cute. "I just called to say I love you, come back home" and the song ended, and Cam leaned over and kissed me. I of course kissed back and it was sweet. I loved these kind of kisses between us. We were interrupted by Zach calling Cameron telling him that they were coming out. I wondered if he called because he didn't want to interrupt something, I laughed to myself about that one. Mike and Zach hoped into my car and we headed to the boys apartment.

When we got there I was absolute exhausted, and kinda full, so all I wanted to do was nap. We all helped bring in Lizzie's bags and sat down on the available couches in the living room. Lizzie examined her bed and thanked me or doing it. I looked at her confused, but she admitted that she knew it couldn't have been the boys because it looked to nice. I laughed and said your welcome. Lizzie took out a picture album to show me, it was of Nathan and her when they first started dating, they looked really young. Apparently they have been dating since sophomore year of high school, I think it was. It was really cute to see, but then she flipped a few pages and showed me picture of Cameron as a little kid. He was absolutely adorable. She has pictures from about 10 and up. She moved down the block from him when she was 9 and they had a class together, so they have been friends for awhile. I saw Cam turn red, which was rare for him, but it meant he was embarrassed. I waved for him to come over and sit next to me. He did, but he took his sweet time coming over. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we continued to look. I intertwined my hands in his and we continued to look. There were pictures from Halloweens and school carnivals, they have been friends for awhile which worried me a little. I think Cam noticed because I felt him squeeze my hand and he smiled at me. We finally went through the pictures and I said goodnight and headed home. I hugged everyone goodnight and said that I'd see them soon. Cameron walked me to my car and we were still holding hands.

We got to my car and Cameron looked concerned, "I know what you were thinking when we were looking at those pictures, I saw your face", "so thats why you squeezed my hand?". he nodded, "kerri, I know you were worried about our past, but I can honestly tell you neither of us has had feelings for each other like that. I mean I think Lizzie did back when we were 12, but then I didn't and now she has Nathan and all she tells me is how she can see them geting marreid and such." I nodded "I wasn't completely nervous, just a little, you know?". "I know, but know that I love you, and theres absolutely nothing to be worried about" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me goodnight and said that I'd hear from him tomorrow, because he was sure that we were all going to do something. I hopped into my car and headed home.


	16. I wasn't prepared for this

**This is kinda a filler, to get you guys to know the background of Kerri a little. Because it's a filler I will probably update very soon!**

* * *

I got home and passed out shortly after getting home. I woke up to the sound of banging on my window. I was freaking out, I looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. who would be banging on my window, unless it was someone trying to break in? I started freaking out, until I herd, a whisper, "Kerri wake up". I knew that voice. I got up and went to the window and there was Cam outside my window with the biggest grin on his face. I opened the window, "What are you doing here?", "can I come in? its a little chilly out here" he looked at me shivering. "Sure". I stepped back and he hopped in through the window. "Hey babe" He said smiling and hugging me. "Uhm, hi, can you tell me what your doing here in your pajamas at 2 in the morning?" he smiled. "Well I missed you and I wanted to cuddle and I wanted to spend the night with you" I laughed at his reason, "are you drunk?", he frowned, "No, you know I don't do that". "Sorry, this is just a little weird, why are you really here?" He just stared at me, "for all the reasons I just said, and seeing Nate and Lizzie together made me lonely, so I didn't want to be lonely anymore". I couldn't help but smile at that comment, "Ahw baby" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Kerri, I love you" He said as he gave me a kiss. "I love you" I said with a huge smile.

I started to yawn, and then I realized I was in my pajamas and my hair was probably a mess and Cam was with me right now. I dropped my hands from his neck and ran to a mirror. "Babe you look like you did a few hours ago, just with comfier clothes, which I find cute on you by the way" I started to turn red. "I also find how easliy you turn red adorable". I laughed at him. He looked at me, and then to the bed, "I'm cold can we cuddle?" I nodded, "Sure, my mom doesnt normally come into my room, but your gonna have to go to the floor around like 10ish?". He nodded, "that's fine, I still get to spend time with my love". I just died, did he call me his love? I smiled at him and we hopped into my bed, which wasn't that big for the two of us. It was a twin bed, but it worked.

We sat up and talked for a little bit. We talked about the surprise song the boys have planned for Lizzie and I, and how excited he is about that, and we talked about other random things. We talked about what I want to do in the future, how he has to eventually meet my family, and I told him, he probably will tomorrow morning. That part I was nervous about, I had to warn Cam now, "Hun, there's something I need to tell you about my brother", he looked at me a little confused, "what?". I hated this part of dating because many guys are rude and I can't stand it, I didn't think Cam was like that but still, "My little brother has autism". I just looked at him take that in. It took him all of 2 seconds to answer, "that's cool, well not cool, but ya know, is it bad?" I was shocked. He really was the best guy I have ever met. "You'll see tomorrow morning, its not terrible, but it definitely has its moment where I may come over to the apartment crying" He nodded and put his hand on my cheek, "you come over whenever you need to, no matter what time". I smiled and kissed him. We talked about his family and how awesome his dad is, and how close they are, and his sister. He also reminded me that his family's coming a few days after Lizzie leaves. Great, I have about a short time to prepare. We both yawned at the same time and figured we'd try to sleep.

I turned on my side to give Cam some room, and he rolled me over toward him. We were facing each other, and he grabbed both my hands. He looked me in the eyes, "Babe, I'm so in love with you, everything about you. I'm excited to meet your family and see why your the way you are and everything". I looked into those huge green eyes of his and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening, he wanted to meet my brother and family, and see why I am the way I am. I almost started to cry, I started to tear and Cam noticed. He didn't ask why, but he just wiped a tear away wit his hand. "sorry", I said. He looked at me, "If you wanna talk about it you can" he smiled. "I'm not crying cuz I'm sad, its just that your the first boy to actually like, want to get to know me. you actually care. For some reason that got to me.". I looked down. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking at him. "Listen, you're an amazing girl, and I'm lucky to get to know what makes you tick, and who you are. I'm so lucky to have even found a girl like you". I smiled at him, still tearing up a little. Cameron started kissing the tears away, causing me to giggle. "Cam?" he looked at me, "yeah?". "I really do love you" I said with a smile. He kissed my forehead, "I can tell, and I love you just as much if not more".

I was scared to feel this way about Cameron. Yes, we both love each other, but he just seems to fit with me so well. I could even see us lasting a really long time. Maybe even forever? I know thats bad, trust me I know. But you all do know how cute it would be for us to tell our kids we met cuz daddy spilt coffee all over mommy when they were in college. I needed some girl time asap. Maybe me and Lizzie could go to lunch before we go see the boys' performance for us. I needed some female advice.

Cam and I just stared at each other for a while after that and we feel asleep holding hands and facing each other. I woke up to Cam jumping out of my bed. I looked at him, "whats wrong?", he smirked, "besides how beautiful you are when your asleep?". "ughh, I am not!" As I hid my face in my pillow, "yes you are, but I don't want your mom to hate me for being here." I interrupted him. "I left a note saying your sleeping on the floor, something happened last night with the guys and I'd explain later". "He just looked at me, he walked over to the bed and kissed me, "Are you sure she won't get mad?" I nodded "promise, shes good like that". "well I'm going to sleep on the floor in case she comes in". I nodded and gave him a pillow and blanket. We both went back to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. My mom never cooks breakfast anymore, maybe it's cuz Cameron's here. I looked to where Cam was and he wasn't there. Which either means hes in the kitchen with my mom and Luke or he left. I wasn't sure what to think until I heard my mom talking and I heard Cam's laugh. Well hey at least it sounds like they're getting along. I looked at the clock and it was 11. I decided to get up and head to the kitchen. I was a little worried what I was going to come across, not going to lie.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cooking pancakes, Cameron helping her and Luke sitting at the table with all his books. Cam noticed me first, "Good morning sleepy head" as he winked at me. I laughed, "good morning". My mom looked up from cooking at me and smiled, Cam wasn't looking so I head nodded towards him and she gave me a thumbs up. I guess she was ok with whatever he told her. "So Kerri, Cameron told me how he had an issue with the guys last night and came over" I looked at my mom and nodded, "yeah". "I'm not mad, Cameron explained everything and said he slept on your floor". "sorry again Mrs.A" Cam said. My mom looked at him "Listen its fine, your a good boy, not a typical boy but next time you can sleep on the couch or something so your more comfortable, and not necessarily in my daughters room". We both giggled, and she goes "next time the couch". My mom was pretty chill with it, I mean shes not the kind of mother who would let us sleep in the same bed together, but she was reasonable, especially now that I'm in college and she knew if I went away things like this would prob happen.

I went over to Luke and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "good morning bro", "morning Kerri". That was a much as I was gonna get out of him. I was a little eh with Cameron hanging out with Luke, you kind of have to get used to him. "Well Kerr, your mom told me something you didn't". I looked at Cam confused, "and that would be?". "your only 15 months apart from Luke, and that you're really good with kids with special needs". "Oh, I didn't think to mention it?" He smiled at me, "well I think its cute, and it explains your patience with the guys and myself" My mom laughed at that one. "Mom need any help?". She shook her head, "I'm good, almost done, and Cam help set up the table, good boy you got here". I laughed and nodded. "I want Chocolate chip pancakes please" Luke randomly shouted out, and I laughed, "you'll get them in 5 minutes". Luke of course didnt like that answered, he got loud and yelled, "no more 5 minutes". "ok luke, moms almost done, as soon as shes done you'll have one ok?". he looked at me, "yes". I looked at Cam for his reaction and he was just smiling at me. I couldn't figure out why. "Mom I'll be right back, I need to talk to Cam a second" She nodded and Cam made a face at me.

I walked with Cam outside since it wasn't terrible cold out and asked him if he was ok. He looked at me confused, "Why wouldn't I be ok Kerri?". I looked at him, "well lets see, my mom could've freaked and cuz of Lukes little yelling fit and the non-stop singing he does". He smiled at me, and wrapped his hands around my waist, "Babe, your mom was fine, she said next time to sleep on the couch, and with Luke, well its different than I'm used to, but the way you are with him, theres something special about it". I looked up at him, "your perfect". He smiled down at me, "no you are, I never understood how calm and caring you are until now". I wrapped my arms around him and he just hugged me. I heard my backdoor open, it was Luke, "Kerri time for breakfast". I guess my mom got him to get us. Cameron kissed the top of my head and we walked into the house.

"I hope I didn't get you in to much trouble Cameron" my mom joked. He laughed, "no not at all". I went to the fridge to grab drinks for everyone as my mom gave everyone pancakes. We all ate and talked about how the boys album is coming, and how Cameron's parents are coming for Christmas. Cameron also mentioned how He and I should take Luke to the studio one day to let him play around with the key board and such. To see what he does. I wanted to kill Cameron for that idea, but my mom was even a little iffy with it. Then Cam said that he and I should at least take him out every so often. I agreed to that, as well as my mom. Cameron looked at Luke, "Hey Luke would you like to go to lunch with Kerri and me in a few days?". He looked up and smiled, "yes". "where do you want to go?". "best bargain books and Denny's". Cameron's smiled and said ok, and looked at me. "best bargain books is his favorite book store, and he loves Denny's". He smiled and nodded. I could not get my mind around the fact that Cameron wanted to take Luke out. I'm usually worried about introducing Luke to guys, but Cam really wanted to meet him, and doesn't seem completely bothered by him. We all finished out breakfast and we helped my mom clean up the mess.

I told my mom I was going to drive Cam home, she nodded and told me to drive safe. We jumped into my car and Cam couldn't stop smiling. "Why are you smiling like that?" he looked at me, "I'm so happy". I laughed, "Why?", "I finally got to see how you work, and how you are and how your family is and everything, and I realize what an amazing person you are". "Ahw Hun, but that whole taking Luke out thing, you don't have to do that". He smiled, "I want to, I want to help you with Luke and I can see how he is when he goes out, I find the way the two of you work off each other so interesting, you can't see it, but I see the way he is kinda attached to you". I smiled at him, "I guess, we've always been close". "Even with his disability you guys are still super close, I like it" I laughed at Cam and kissed him on the cheek. We headed toward the apartment and I kinda didn't want this to end. I pulled in front of the apartment and Cam told me to go home and take a nap and that the group of us were probably going out later tonight. I agreed and smiled at him. I can't believe how cool he is with everything. I kissed him goodbye and thanked him for everything. He said it was no problem but still I appreciated it all. He closed the door and I headed back home.

I got home waiting for the wrath of my mother. She was laying in her bed while Luke was watching television. "Hey mom, thanks for being so cool with everything". She was almost asleep, "Its ok, next time just try not to have him sleep in your room?" I nodded, "Oh, and he was really good with Luke and the fact that he wants the two of you to take him out, I was surprised" I smiled, "I know me too". "Not to freak you out or anything Hun, but he really does love you, like even I see it, the way you two are together is special. You guys are young but what you have is something to see". I smiled, "thanks mom, I'm going to go lay down for a little. Cameron said we might all go out later cuz its Lizzie's first full day here". My mom smiled and nodded.

I went into my room and hoped on my bed. My bed was bigger alone, I wasnt sure I completely liked it. I had a text from Cam"

"Sweet Nap beautiful, I love you!" I smiled at that. I sent him a text back:

"Just about to now, Call me when you know what were doing. Love you more3"

and with that I went to take my nap. I took in everything that has happened last night and this morning and I really couldn't believe it all happened. Everything seemed to good to be true. My relationship seemed to good to be true. I fell asleep thinking of Cam and I and how well we fit together, and how lucky I was to have found him.


	17. Finally the surprise

I woke up and it looked like the sun was starting to set. I looked at my clock at it read 4 o'clock. I only slept for like 2 hours, not terrible. I checked my phone, no calls or texts, which meant the boys still didn't know what we were doing. I decided to go on my computer and check my facebook and such. The second my computer turns on, it automatically signs onto skype. I didn't even get to check my facebook when I got a skype call from Cameron. I accepted:

"Hello?", "hey Kerri", it was Lizzie, not Cam which surprised me. "Hey Lizzie, whats up?", "Well this might sound weird, but the boys went to the studio and wouldn't let me come, and Cam told me to skype you when you woke up to see if you were free". I smiled. "yeah I'm free, I'll be over in 5, and I'll text Cam asking whats up". She smiled, "good, cuz he told me to have you text him when you woke up". "ok, see you in a few" I hung up and proceeded to get my phone and text Cam:

"_Hey love, your at the studio_?". I waited for a response, he obviously wasn't recording because I got that one to fast."_hey, yeah we are, go pick up Lizzie, and come here, we have a surprise for you _guys". Finally! I get to know what this surprise is. I grabbed my keys, told my mom where I was going and headed to the apartment. I knocked on the door and Lizzie answered the door, "Hey Kerri". "Hey". We both smiled at each other, and she continued to get ready. "Well I texted Cam and he wants us to go to the studio". she looked at me confused, "hmm I wonder what they want from us?" I laughed, "its some sort of surprise I know that much" Lizzie grabbed her bag and we headed off to the studio.

In the car I kind of wanted to ask Lizzie her opinion of Cam and I, but I didn't know how to ask her, or how she would react. Lizzie looked at me, "Kerri, are you ok? you look like somethings bothering you". The one thing I really didn't like about myself, was how easy my face can be to read. "Well, kinda, I don't know how to ask you this, but I wanted your take on me and Cam. I know you haven't seen much of us, but still". She smiled at me, "Kerri, you two are unlike anything I have ever seen. The way you talk about him, the way he talks about you, the way you two look at each other! It's crazy" I smiled, "Thank you". She nodded, "no problem, its all true".

Now my head had a thousand and one different thoughts going on. We pulled into the studio and Lizzie texted Nate. Cam and Nate came out to come get us and walked us into their practice room for the day. Nathan, with his guitar in hand, and Cam with his bass, were ready to play. All of the guys looked nervous, especially Cam. It was cute to see this side of him. Cam then pulled out a red rose from behind his back, as did Nathan and they handed Lizzie and I them. They were being so cute! Why?

We sat down on the couch and they started to play, I heard the first three bars and automatically I knew the song. Then I heard both Cam and Nate sing:

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I just want you and your beautiful soul"

My jaw just dropped. Both boys walked over to us and started serenading us. Cameron was staring at me like he was looking at me for the first time. I was falling in love with this, but more importantly I was falling even more in love with him. Zach jumped in for the harmonies and the "rapping/rockish" part was all Cam. I started to tear up as they continued. They ended and Cam leaned down and kissed me. I was so in awe with what they just did, I pulled Cameron down keeping his lips on mine. We stopped kissing and Cameron just looked at me and smiled. "I take it you like it?. We've been working hard on it". I nodded, "It was amazing babe, and all you guys, I loved it, good job". Zach smiled, "Cam may not sing when we do this song on tour but he's definitely gonna do the rap part". I couldn't help but laugh, but then I got a little nervous. Cam was going to sing this on tour, that means all these girls are gonna just fan girl all over him. I have to remember only I got the singing version, which I wouldn't trade for anything.

I looked over to Lizzie and Nate who were completely wrapped up in each other, there was no getting through to them. They always seemed to be in their own world, it was cute. I liked it. None of us wanted to interrupt so we continued what we were doing. Part of me felt bad that Michael and Zach didn't have anyone to sing it to, but then that's how they could work their "swag" when they sing or play for their fans. Good cover choice boys, I thought to myself. The boys were done practicing for the day, and they didn't start officially recording anything until Monday, so they now had all weekend free. Nathan looked up at us, "What do you guys wanna do?" We all looked at each other not knowing what to do. Well all stood there awkwardly. Lizzie was the one to break the silence, "I want to do something fun, that we can all do together". "We could do mini golf?" i suggested, and everyone seemed to like that idea. "or we could go go-karting". With that last suggestion everyone jumped at that one. "Lets do it!" Michael looked excited. All the boys wanted to and even Lizzie thought it would be fun. I only went go-karting once, so I was a little nervous. No one knew where it was, so everyone followed me. The go-kart place was in an industrial park near the airport which the boys knew very well.

Cameron was acting like a little kid in my car. "Are we there yettt?" "What about now?" "Im so excited!". I couldnt help but laugh at him, it was to funny. We finally got there and I swear I barely stopped my car before Cam jumped out of it. He's crazy, he ran over to Zach's car and got him and Mike and they all went running into the place. I seriously couldn't believe they were acting like this, but it was cute. I hopped out of the car and went walking after them. I was not running. Nathan and Lizzie got out of their car and walked with me. Lizzie looked at me, "They're crazy". I smiled at her, "yeah I know". The three of us walked in watching the boys sign in for their cards. To register your card you go on a computer and then take a picture of your face, so the boys thought it was funny to take silly ones. I got up to the computer to sign myself in and as it was counting down Cameron kissed me on the cheek, so my picture ended up having the kiss in it. I decided to keep it.

We all headed into the track and waited for our cars.I waited with Lizzie while all the boys tried to play the arcade games. I was just watching the group before us race each other and I felt someone grab my waist from behind. I freaked out and jumped. I turned my head and it was Cameron, I was so wrapped up in watching the race that I didn't even notice the boys stopped playing the games. "Your so easy to scare, and I wasn't even trying" Cam said giggling at me. I playfully hit him on the arm, and then it was our time to go up. I was first in line, which usually meant that it would be easier for me to win. The rest of the order went, Cameron behind me, then Lizzie, Nathan, Zach and Michael. This race was bound to be an interesting one.

The race started and I was out the gate. I went around the first turn without a problem. I was about to round the second corner and I felt my car get bumped into, I looked me behind me and it was Cam smiling at me. I knew this was not going to be good. We had 5 laps so I knew this was going to be difficult. I got around the first 2 laps with Cameron on my tail. By the third lap Cameron was further behind and competing with Zach and Michael. I don't know how they caught up, but I wasn't going to question it. It was the last lap and I was still in front, feeling accomplished . I saw the end of the race, and was just hoping no one was behind me. I finally passed it, in first place. I pulled into my spot to see the order come in. I came in first, followed by Zach, Mike, Cameron, Lizzie than Nathan.

We got out and decided that we would go around one more time, than head back to the apartment. The last race, I tied with Lizzie and we beat all the boys. We were very happy with that, and the boys laughed at us. We headed back to the apartment, and on the way back grabbed some pizza. We brought home two large pies because Lizzie and I ate about 2 slices, while the boys can eat 3 or more. We all sat around the living room eating and talking. Lizzie was telling us about California and how it was kinda boring. She told us how she missed Nathan and how she is glad we met. "You're going to need someone to talk to when they tour, and I'm going to need someone to talk to when they're here too" I smiled, "Of course". It was getting late and I had to head home. "can you stay please?" Lizzie asked. I shrugged, "I don't want to impose" then I felt hands on my hips, it was Cam's. "Pleaseeeee" he said with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. I laughed, "I have to go get clothes and stuff, and talk to my mom" he smiled. "I'll drive you" "thanks, ok I should be back later guys".


	18. Wishes

**Sorry it's been so long. Birthday and school started again. I tried something different in this chapter. It will probably be the only time I do this because I felt it was needed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We got to my house and I wasn't sure how I was going to ask my mom this. Cameron said that he would ask. I wasn't sure how to do this. We went into the house and my mom was snoring on the couch. We both laughed a little, "hey mom. Wake up" "mmmm" "go to bed, Luke's asleep, and would you mind if I slept over the boys' apartment tonight?" her eyes opened, "I'm to cold to move and is Lizzie going to be there?" I nodded, "yup, she's the one that wanted me to stay" "Okay, have fun and no sleeping in the same bed as Cameron" I giggled because Cameron turned beat red. "Of course, I'm going to get my stuff" she nodded, and within 2 seconds feel back asleep. My mom would. I told Cameron he could come back with me, he followed and just stared around my room. "I like your room" I nodded, "you've seen it before, its nothing special". I continued to throw things into a duffel bag. I grabbed a shirt and jeans, some sweats the norm. As we headed back out the door I decided to check on the little bro to make sure he was asleep. He was almost out and I said good night and told him I would see him in the morning. Cameron ended up saying goodnight too.

We got back to the apartment and Lizzie was glad I was able to stay tonight. I was excited too. We had a bonfire and made s'mores again. I swore if it wasn't for the fire, we all would've been freezing. Of course, we all made messes of ourselves. Cam and I helped each other out with getting the marshmallow or chocolate off our faces, while laughing at each other the entire time. Eating my smores was never an easy thing to do, atleast for me. I got tired quickly and so did Lizzie because we had such a long day. Lizzie and Nate cuddled in his bed, everyone else went into their beds and I slept on the couch. Cameron was not happy with that, but he would deal. "Kerri, come on", "you know what my mom said" he laughed, "your moms not here". I laughed because Cam always listens to the rules, but I think he knew I was just being difficult. I just wanted to see what he would do. Cameron and I snuggled in his bed. I loved snuggling with Cam so much. I wish we could spend every night together, especially since it was going to become rare soon. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He looked down an me and smiled. "your adorable". I leaned my head up made a kissy face at him, he laughed at me and with that he leaned down and kissed me. "What time is it?" he asked, I looked at my phone. "3:30, why?" he smiled. "perfect". He hopped out of bed and grabbed my hand. I followed him being quite, we didn't want to wake anyone. He opened the slidding door outside and I had no idea what he was doing, but I was already starting to shiver. We went outside and he hugged me form behind, he told me to look up and it was gorgeous. There was a huge meteor shower going on, "Make a wish" he whispered. With that I made a wish.

I know I'm not supposed to say my wish but I'll tell you what I wished for. I wished that I would still be with Cam when he went on tour and that we would possibly grow old together. I know it's lame, but I was crazy about him and hey, ya never know what's going to happen. With that I made my wish and he made his. "What did you wish for?" he shook his head, "I'm not telling you, and I know your not going to tell me" I smiled. "fine". We stayed outside a little bit longer just watching the meteor shower, it was beautiful. It started to slow down and I started shaking bad, so we decided to go back to sleep. I was exhausted. I swear the second we hit the bed I passed out.

**Cameron's P.O.V.**

So today was the day the guys and I were going to play our song for the girls. I was absolutely petrified, I mean I knew Kerri and I knew how she was going to like anything that we played but still. I don't really sing and she knows that. I was hoping her nap wouldn't last long and that Lizzie would get in contact with her. Nathan felt really bad leaving Lizzie by herself, but it had to be done. Kerri texted me and I told her to go pick up Lizzie and meet us at the studio for our surprise. I knew she would be excited for this because she kept trying to get hints from me. She then texted me back and told me that she just got Lizzie and that they were on their way. The second I read that text I told the guys and the nerves hit me, bad. I guess Zach could tell because he patted my back, "It's going to be ok, you know she's gonna love it". I nodded. "I guess your right". That helped calm my nerves a little.

Nate and I got a text from the girls saying they were here. I started getting butterflies, nerves and everything else you could think of. We went to go get them and they both looked so happy. Kerri saw me and her whole face lit up. I swear I would never get sick of that face. We got ready as they sat down on the couches that were there. I got my bass and grabbed to rose that Zach handed me from behind my back. I pulled it out from behind my back and handed it to Kerri, she looked so surprised. She was adorable when she was surprised. With us giving the girls the roses we decided to start. I'm not the most terrible singer in the world, but I tend to leave the singing to Zach and Nathan. "ready? 1,2,3" With that we started to play the first few bars of Jesse McCartney's song, beautiful soul. I was looking at Kerri for her reaction, the second she realized the song she started smiling.

Nathan and I started singing and both girls looked at each other and smiled. I swear I have never seen someone smile so big. The boys decided I should do the "rapping/rockish part?" It wasn't rapping, but more of a rock vibe. I was nervous, but she seemed to love it. I went over to give her a kiss and then she held me there, I guess she really did like it. Kerri went on to tell all of us how we did a great job, and we told her how we were doing it on tour, although I would not be singing it.

We all decided to go go-karting and it was a good time. Kerri won the first time and both girls tied for first the second time. After that we all decided to go back to the apartment and order pizza. After we finished eating Ker had to go. I didn't want her to go, but I knew she had to. That's when Lizzie really wanted her to spend the night, Lizzie also knew how much I loved spending time with Kerri too. It was nice that the two of them got along so well. I gave Ker a puppy dog face, and for the first time it worked. We went to her house and got her mom to say yes, that was with the promise that she wouldn't sleep in the same bed as me. I knew that wouldn't happen, hopefully.

We got back to the apartment and made smores with everyone. I think that was out new hobby here, oh and making messes of ourselves. I think me and Kerri have that part down, no matter what we always seemed to make a mess. We all talked a little bit more and then we decided to go to bed. Nate and Lizzie snuggled in his bed, and Kerri crashed on the couch, I didn't want that, I mean yes it was comfortable but when your girlfriend is with you, you want to cuddle with her and hold her in your arms. She was content with staying on the couch, and she laughed at my eagerness to break the rules. We were just cuddling in bed and I loved just holding her. In the back of my mind was the constant reminder that we wouldn't be able to do this down the road, and I had a feeling she knew the same thing. It was finally 3:30 and I had a surprise for her. We walked outside and she started shivering so I wrapped my hands around her waist and had her look up. Her entire face just lit up, "it's gorgeous". I whispered, "make a wish" and she closed her eyes. She's adorable, and I made my wish. She asked me my wish, I was a;most gonna tell her, but I knew she wouldn't tell me because it "wouldn't come true" then. I'm not completely sure I would've told her mine though, because it's kinda cheesy.

I wished that we would be together while I was on tour, and if I was lucky to even grow old with her. I know that sounds weird coming out of a 20 year old guy, but you know what? I really care about her. She makes everything better, and I love seeing her and being with her. The way her face scrunches up when she makes faces at me, or the way her face lights up when she sees me and even when we tease each other. She was definitely different than the girl's back in California. I would say back home, but I feel like wherever she is, is my home. If I ever told her that she would probably call me a cheese ball, as would the guys if I told them.

As I was thinking about this, she started shivering badly. We went in and went back to bed. We snuggled up and she fell asleep the second we hit the bed. I just looked at her face as she was sleeping. She was the best thing to have happened to me, and I loved seeing her face before I went to bed and when I woke up. I became such a chessy guy, and the boys teased me about it, but I'm crazy for this girl and I'm not ready to let her go.


	19. This was an eventful day

**I know last chapter was a little off. I was struggling with Writers block, but I'm good now.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

I woke up to the rest of the apartment moving around and making a lot of noise. I felt Cameron move under me, "Sorry, did I wake you?" I smiled at him, "No, not you. Them." I said as I pointed outside of the room. He laughed at me, "let's go see what they're doing". We got up and everyone was doing their own thing, Zach was taking a shower, Mikey was making a new song, Nathan and Lizzie were having breakfast and well Cam and I were the sleepy heads. As we walked into the main room where everyone was and Lizzie called me. "Kerri, good morning! Do you wanna go shopping today?" I was half awake, but I did need to get some new clothes. "Sure, why not?" She smiled at me, "great, we'll go at 1:30" I nodded and smiled. She was so sweet, and the worst part was that she was leaving in two days which I think bummed both the guys and I.

Cameron decided to drive me home, so I could go get ready. He told me, he and Nathan had to go out today too. I got home, said Hi to my family and went to go take a shower. When I got out I looked at the time, it was 1, so I had a half hour to get ready. I threw on a tank top and hoodie with a pair of jeans. I wanted something simple, incase I wanted to try on clothes. I got already and it was 1:25, I realized I probably was driving so I texted Lizzie:_ Hey girl, want me to come pick you up now?. _She said that Nathan was going to let her borrow his car, but I told her I would drive. I got to the apartment and apparently Nathan and Cameron already left to go out. "They're up to something Kerr and I don't know what, but I know that somethings up" I laughed, "they always are", she agreed.

We decided to go to the mall and look around. As we were walking around we both got texts. It was from the boys, and they both said the same thing: "Hope your having fun, buy something cute to wear tonight". With that we both just looked at each other. "See I told you" I laughed, "I never doubted you Liz". We decided to run into forever 21 because they had cute little evening outfits. It was cold out so I wasn't sure what I was going to do. We ran into , Banana Republic, American Eagle, Macy's, Pacsun, Tilly's and Delia's. We also decided to go to Kohl's so I could try to find a cheap blazer, and I was in love with Lauren Conrad's line.

I ended up buying a sparkly tank top, and a black blazer. I was planning on wearing my striaight leg jeans and maybe a pair of cute heels? Lizzie got an entire outfit, she got a little sweater dress from and a killer pair of heels from Forever 21. It was fun just hanging out with a girl, and talking about girly things. Lizzie was so sweet and we automatically became friends. We headed back to my house to get ready for tonight. I introduced my mom to Lizzie and then we headed to my room to get ready.

I wasn't completely sure about my outfit but Lizzie assured me I looked good. I ended up wearing my tank top and blazer with the jeans. My only issue was now a shoe choice. "I never wear heels, like I despise heels." Lizzie started laughing at me, "learn to love them because that outfit is super cute with those heels" I laughed, "Cam's never seen me in heels either, what if I'm taller than him?" She laughed at me some more, "Kerr, your short, if anything you will be the same height as him, and play it up tonight" I agreed. I was only worried because of the fact that I had no idea what we were doing tonight, so what if heels weren't a good choice? Although I was told to wear something cute tonight. Lizzie wore her grey sweater dress with black leggings because it was cold and she paired it off with that killer pair of 4 inch heels. She was so natural pretty, dressed up next to her I still felt like I looked horrible.

The boys told us that they were going to pick us up at the apartment, so with that, we headed over to the apartment. We said goodbye to my mom and showed her our outfits, which she liked a lot, she was particularly surprised by my outfit and heel wearing. Even she knows I hate heels, look at the things I do for this girl. We drove over to the apartment and went inside to wait for the boys. Zach let us in and his jaw dropped causing both of us to laugh a little. "You girls look amazing, Kerr I have never seen you look like this" I smiled, "It's rare". We walked in and decided to sit on the couch and Mikey came out from his room. "dayummmmmm" I laughed. He sounded like Will Smith in Fresh Prince of Bel Air with that. "Hi Mikey", "girls you look good, and Ker, I have never seen you look like this" I laughed, "It most likely will not happen again" he laughed. We all sat and talked, the boys had no idea what they other two were planning. We heard a knock and we knew it was them. I got butterflies all of a sudden.

Zach opened the door, and they came walking in Nathan first then Cameron. Nathan looked really good in a dress shirt and jeans. Lizzie got up right when she saw him and hugged him. I looked around them to see Cameron and he was just smiling ear to ear at me. "You look phenomenal Kerri" I blushed. "Do I? I feel ridiculous" he smiled and hugged me. He was so cute, he had a dress shirt and jeans. I think the boys tried to match a little bit. Cameron looked good, and when I say good I mean, woah baby. That shirt hugged every muscle on his upper body.

With that we went to our cars. Cameron and me in his car and Nathan and Lizzie in Nathan's. "So where are we going?" "Well if I told you I'd have to kill you" I laughed at him. We arrived at a restaurant I have never even heard of. It was a hibachi grill and it was semi formal, hence why the jeans were ok to wear. It was a really nice place and apparently the boys had made reservations. I looked over a Lizzie and she smiled at me. We were on a double date, which we thought was precious. The boy really could be cute sometimes.

We all sat around the hibachi and a guy came and started cooking for us. It was really cool to see him cook things right infront of us. We all ate and laughed and it was a good time. I really enjoyed this and was glad the boys thought of this. We payed and decided to call it a night. I said goodnight to Nathan and Lizzie, who were going back to the apartment. Cameron told me in the car that he had a surprise for her, which I thought was very cute. Apparently all the boys were going to stay out of the apartment for the night and let them have a couple night/day since she was leaving in 2 days. Hearing that made me wonder where all the boys were going?

"Where are all you guys going to stay?" that's when he smiled at me. "Nathan's not the only one with a surprise Ker". "What?" he couldn't stop smiling at me and all I was thinking was what he was planning and where they were going. I didn't have an over night bag, and I didn't tell my mom, so what could he be planning? As I was sitting in the passenger seat wondering what the heck was going on, we arrived at my house. Cameron came around to my side and opened my door. I was ready to say goodbye and hug him but he just walked with me into the house. My mom greeted us. "Hey you two, how was dinner?" "It was good, how'd you know?" she smiled, "Little birdies told me". I looked at her officially confused. Cameron just kept smiling. "Kerri, you got a package today. I put it up in your room" "Okay, I'll go bring it down", "You can bring him, it's early and I'm up".

I grabbed Cameron's hand and we went to my room. I opened my door and I was shocked at the sight that I saw. There were two boys in my room having a pillow fight with my pillows. "These smell good" "Maybe that's why Cameron likes her so much". "Ahem", both boys turned and looked at me. Their eyes bugged out of their heads and they hid the pillows behind their backs, they would. "Mikey, Zach, what are you guys doing here?" with that question Cameron answered for them, "Were all spending the night, were having a sleepover" I turned around and looked at him, "What?". he laughed, "I talked to your mom about a good hotel and she told us to stay here" I started laughing, this wasn't typical my mom behavior, so I knew there was something going on. "ok, well I'm going to go downstairs, continue with your little pillow fight, just don't break anything!" I turned to go down the hall when I heard Cameron say, "Yes, she smells good, but that's not the only reason I like her, it's just a plus!" I laughed and continued to go find my mom.

"Oh Mommay", She laughed, "Like your present?", "Well yeah, but where are the boys sleeping?". "I was going to have the guys spend the night in the living room, but from the noise they were making up there, I'm shocked they didn't break anything" I laughed at her, "So I'm thinking they can stay in your room so that they won't wake up Luke", I forgot about Luke, I also didn't mention him to the boys. "Mom, I didn't tell the guys about him, You should've just given them a hotel to stay at and you are so against boys in my room, so care to explain?" she just looked at me, "They'll be fine with him relax, and I am, but theres more than one so I know nothing will happen, and nothing's going on". When she said that I wanted to believe her but I couldn't. I decided to go back to my room and see the boys.

Before I even got to my room I saw Cameron standing outside my door and the door was closed, "What did you guys break?" he just looked at me, "Nothing, but I didn't want them to hear the yelling" I didn't think I was that loud or yelling for that matter. "Sorry, I didn't think I was loud, or yelling". I actually was really embarrassed. "Do you want us to go to a hotel?" I shook my head, "no, it's just, you know how I am about my little brother and ya know?" he let out a little smile, "come here" he put his arms out and hugged me. "It's ok, you know the guys will be fine" I smiled, "I hope so", "come on lets go hang out". We separated and He grabbed my hand and we walked into my room.

"If I have to deal with all this lovey dovey-ness all night I'm sleeping outside", "Mikey it's freezing out" I laughed at him. "Touche". The boys set up their sleeping bags and their air mattresses. I couldn't help but laugh. There was absolutely no room on my floor to walk around. "Guys, what if I have to get up?", Mikey laughed at me, "don't get up". I just glared at him, "If I get up, I'm purposely either jumping on your bed or walking on you", he just stared at me. Zach I guess could tell this conversation was going no where, so he decided to change the topic. "I like your room" I laughed, "Uhm, thanks. If I knew you guys were coming. I would've cleaned up" They all just laughed. "Like take down the posters?" Of course Michael had to point that out. I say Michael when I'm really annoyed at him and he knows that. He walked over to my allstar weekend poster. "Yes, I would've". "Well I think it's cute, but I think it's funny how you didn't know it was me that day" I smiled, "I knew I knew you from somewhere but I had no idea where, I thought like a grocery store or something" that made the boys laugh.

It was only 10 and my brother just went into bed, so I figured I would go say goodnight. "I'll be right back guys". I walked into my little brother's room. "Hey buddy" "Hi Kerri", "You going to bed?" "yes" I laughed. "Ok, so I need to ask you a question? Can I ask you a question?" I laughed because normally he won't answer so I'll just ask him anyway, "yes". "Cameron and the rest of the boys are here tonight, so will you be quiet and good tonight and tomorrow morning?" "yes, Denny's and bargain books with Kerri and Cameron" I laughed, "you don't forget anything do you?" "No". "We'll see, goodnight. See you in the morning. mwah!" "goodnight Kerri, Mwah". I hoped the boys would be ok with Luke. He's not bad, just well annoying. He sings all the time, rarely actual words, just like back round music and such. A Lot of people don't mind it but when you live with it for so long it gets to be a bit much.

I walked out of Luke's room and Cameron greeted me. "you scared me" he laughed. "Guess what were doing tomorrow?" I looked at him, "What?" "Were taking Luke out" I sware my mouth dropped open. "are you sure hun?" he nodded. "Your amazing". We went back into my room and the boys were already watching television all ready to go to sleep. "you boys are babies" they laughed, "We're tired babies" Zach corrected me. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt bad for the boy's that they had to leave their apartment, but it was sweet of them to do that. Cameron jumped into his sleeping bag and I snuggled in next to him for a little bit. "Kerri I need to tell you something" he looked worried.

"What's up?" "Well we got a phone call today, and I figured I would tell you now" I braced myself for the worst."ok". He took a deep breathe and from what I could tell it looked like Mikey and Zach were trying to listen too. "Well, were leaving after New Years". "What?" "Were leaving January 4th to do some touring" I didn't know how to react, I was just so shocked. "Ok, well give me the New York date and I'll come" "Kerr, there's more", this couldn't be good, I nodded telling him he could continue. "We're going on a European tour" I swore my heart stopped. "your not even going to be in the Country?"he shook his head. It was mid-December, which didn't leave us much time. I was trying not to cry, I got out of the sleeping bag and jumped into my bed.

I know dramatic but hey, I'm upset and all girls can get a tad dramatic sometimes. Think about it though, The boy you're absolutely crazy about is going to other countries 3,000 or more miles away. It stings and sucks. I mean not being able to see him until I don't know when.

I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard the guys talking. "She's going to be on break maybe she can come?" "I don't know if management would like that, I mean yeah of course I've thought of that, this just kills me" I felt really bad for Cameron's guilt. "Cam, she's still going to be here when you come back, I know that", that was Zach, I loved Zach for knowing that. "She loves you man, it's almost sickening how much" I think we can all guess who said that one. I heard Cam laugh. "I know she loves me, but is it fair to make her wait for like a month or two? I might even miss her birthday". "Cam I don't know what to tell you", "Should I end it?" I heard that and freaked out. I heard Mikey first, "Do not do that, she'll be crushed", Zach agreed and added, "Cam you love her right?" "Of course, you two should know that", "then do not break up with her, long distance will make your relationship stronger, and we won't be gone for to long, and it's not like you guys are never going to talk, heck you guys skyped every possible minute when we were in Cali". "True".

After that whole conversation there were too many thoughts going on in my head. I know I can do long distance and I can't afford to go across seas during my break. Cameron wanted to break up with me? I decided to go back to sleep and deal with everything in the morning. Too much has happened today/tonight for me handle.


	20. I'm gonna win

I woke up to three boys jumping on my bed. "good morning!" "Wake up" "wake up" "Sleepy head" "it's morning". I opened my eyes and laughed. "If you guys break my bed, you guys are buying me a nicer one" they laughed and jumped off. I got up and smiled. "morning beautiful" Cam said as he kissed me on the head. "morning". "I'm starved, let's go make breakfast", "guys I need to warn you before we go eat." They all looked at me and smiled. "Well my little brother's disabled", they all smiled at me. "Ker, Cam told us last night about your brother, it's fine" I smiled and looked at Cam, "thank you" he smiled. "Hey Cam?" he turned around, "Yeah?" "I wanted to apologize for last night, I know it was a little dramatic, I was just really upset, but I'm ok now" He wrapped him arms around me. "Kerri, no matter how far I am, I'm not going to stop loving you and hey maybe this will give us a taste to what it's going to be like being apart for a little while" I smiled and nodded.

We headed down stairs and my mom was making breakfast. "Mom you have to stop making breakfast only when companies over" my mom laughed, "I'll try to make breakfast more often, I'm making french toast. I hope you boys like it" They all smiled, "We'll eat anything that's not our own cooking" Mikey said causing my mom to laugh. We all sat down and aparently Luke was still sleeping. "Want me to go get him?". My mom shook her head, "he'll either hear the noise or smell them and will come down."

My mom finished the french toast and put it on the table. The boys attacked them, it was crazy. "how are they?" In unison, "they're great" I laughed. I grabbed two and got some syrup. We all finished our breakfast and I heard Luke coming. "Good morning Luke" Cameron said with a smile. "good morning". I looked at Luke, "What do you say to everyone?" "hello". With that he sat in his seat and my mom gave him some french toast. He was happy eating his breakfast, as he was eating he looked up at Cameron. "Denny's and best bargain books with Kerri and Cameron?" Cameron smiled, "Hey Luke do you want to go today?" his face lit up, "yes, at 12 o'clock". I looked up at the clock. It was only 10. They boys all smiled, Zach saw his books that he carried with him, "Luke, do you like books?" "Yes" "how many Cat in the Hats do you have?" my brother knew, but but he looked down and counted anyway, "One, two, three". "That's a lot, is The Cat in the Hat your favorite?" "yes". It was nice seeing how Zach acted with Luke, Mikey looked a little uncomfortable but it was expected, a bunch of my friends were at first.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and get dressed", I needed to if we were going out today. "We should get ready too", I looked at Cameron, "What are you guys getting ready for?" "Well we're giving Nathan and Lizzie Last night and today, we promised we would be back tonight at like 10." "Oh", Zach started laughing "yup". They didn't answer my question but I was going to leave it. I grabbed some clothes and my towel and went into the shower. I took a quick one because I didn't want the guys going through my stuff.

I got dressed and went back into my room, I open the door to the boys going on my facebook. "Uhm?" they started laughing, "we wanted to see your ex" "oh". I haven't thought about him in awhile. He was the first boy I thought I "loved", who for awhile, I thought I was never going to get over. "Did you see him?" "yes". "Girl you dated a younger man", "thanks for reminding me Michael". Cameron came over and hugged me, "he looks like a jerk, but I'm sorry they did that." "It was all Mikey's idea" Zach said matter of factly. I looked at the clock and it was 12. Time to take Luke out. I wasn't prepared for this, well I was but ugh.

I heard my brother in the kitchen waiting and talking to my mom, "Best Bargain books and Denny's", "Yes, Luke give Cam and Ker a few minutes to get ready." My brother has zero patients but my mom and I knew that, and just dealt with it. "I hear Luke's ready" Cam said smiling at me. I smiled, "yeah, he doesn't know how to wait, what are you two going to do when Cam and I are out?" They boys looked at me, "Were coming too" Zach said with the biggest smile on his face. "What?", "We want to come, and I don't think Luke will mind" I looked puzzled at them. "Okay, let's do this".

I went to the kitchen to let the boys put their shoes on and finish getting ready. "Hey Luke you have your list?" he nodded. "Can Zach and Mikey come too?", "yes", "ok good, the boys are putting their shoes on and then we'll go." he nodded at me. I was a little concerned to bring everyone in my car and the fact that hte boys are coming. I went to head to my room and Cameron intercepted me, "I hope your ok with bringing us" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just surprised with Mikey wanting to come that's all". "Ker, Mikey's fine with your brother, he just doesn't know how to talk to him, ya know?" I nodded. With that the boys came down the stairs and we were off to the book store. Luke intercepted the passenger seat and since he was the biggest boy, the 3 little ones could fit in the back.

We got to the book store and Luke knew exactly where he was going. He went straight to and then went back further to go look for Bernstein Bear books. I followed him and Cam stayed with us while the other two went looking around. I liked this store because you could get any book for at least $5 off the original price. Luke picked out another Cat in the Hat book, and Fox in Sox, even though his list said one book, I wasn't going to fight with him. I wanted to go look at some Nicholas Sparks books, so I made Luke follow me. Cameron followed us too, "You like his books don't you?" I nodded, "Kinda". Luke was ready to pay, and the boys picked out some books to get too.

We got to denny's and I already knew what I was getting, and so did everyone else. Aparently they're more common in California than they are here in New York, this was the only one on Long Island I was pretty sure. Luke brought his books with hi, and ordered quickly. We waited to get our food and we were all talking to each other while Luke looked at his books. He was perfectly content with looking at his books and he was also happy to go out with guys.

Our food came and we ate, however having to make sure the little bro ate slowly enough was annoying, but hey I'm used to it. Mikey finally looked to be more comfortable in the situation. We decided not to get desert and then we left. I dropped Luke off at home and the guys and I went driving. We didn't really have a plan on route to go on, but you know how it is. It was cold, so we didn't really know where to go, but I decided I wanted to go to the beach. It was always bother pretty ans deserted during winter time. The guys agreed to go with me, they also had to, they no choice because I was driving. LOVED that part.

I was glad however that I had my warm jacket on because it was really cold. We arrived at the beach and the boys started to complain. "Why is it so cold?" I laughed, those Cali boys can't handle a New York winter. I ignored them and walked to the beach. I went all the way to the water and was debating on putting my toes in. I know I'm crazy but when I was little my mom and I had a contest on who could keep their feet in the longest. I think I won. I decided to put my feet in and then I heard, "Your feet are going to freeze". I turned around and saw Cam. "So?" he laughed, "Only my girlfriend". "Where are the guys?", "They chickened out as we started walking, so they're sitting in the car listening to music". I laughed at that, they would. "Wanna see who can keep their feet in the longest?" "Kerr, you know you're going to win" I smiled, "who knows? I'm not the one who surfs" he smiled at me. "true, however I don't think the water ever gets as cold as it's going to be right now". I laughed, "fine". I put my feet in, and boy was it cold. Then I felt him hold my hand, "I'm gonna win!" I looked down and his feet were in the water. I couldn't stop laughing.

I sware our feet were in there for a really long time, but it was probably only like 15 minutes. However I was not planning on giving up anytime soon. I'm stubborn what can I say? "Kerri, I think we should take our feet out now?" Cam said laughing. "Maybe, but I will not give up" my teeth started chattering, as was his, "but babyyyyyy", I smiled, "fine on three, one. ." he jumped out first then I did, "I knew you were going to that" I laughed, "but of course". I put my shoes back on and my feet were COLD. It was bad. We put our shoes on and the sun was starting to set, it was really pretty out. Cam came over and and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I need to tell you something without the guys" I started to get worried. "Sure whats up?"

I wasn't prepared for what he was going to tell me, especially since last night what I heard. "Well I know us leaving is going to suck, and we have to leave earlier to rehearse in Cali, but I need to ask you two favors? Well kinda more like 3" I looked at him and nodded, "Sure, what?". He started to smile, "Well I want you to come out for a week while we are in England, how much fun would that be? We could go to Paris!" I smiled, "Ok, I can do that" "I still want you to meet my family at Christmas time" I nodded "There's one more thing Ker, I want you to still be my girlfriend while I'm gone, I know it's going to be tough, but I think we can do this". I couldn't stop smiling at him. "Of course, I thought you were going to break up with me". With that he smiled at me, "I don't think I could" and he leaned down and kissed me. It was then when I realized I found the best guy in the world and I was excited to see where this was going to end up.


	21. A welcomed distraction

We left the beach, and went home to grabbed the boys stuff and then went back to the apartment. I was sad because that meant Lizzie was leaving tomorrow morning and I had class, meaning that I was unable to say goodbye tomorrow. We got to the apartment and I have not seen Nathan so happy the entire time he's been here.

They were just sitting on the couch watching one of the movies Cam left for them. It was cute, and I almost felt bad for disturbing them, but they knew that the boys were gonna be home soon. I was not looking forward to say goodbye. We picked up pizza on our way home, and we all sat and watched the rest of The Notebook while we ate. For some odd reason The Notebook doesn't make me cry, I mean it's sad yes, but I think I'm more happy for the two of them to be together than I am sad. I think the guys got more teary-eyed than I did. I swear sometimes they were bigger saps than us girls.

It was getting late and I was putting off going home, but I know I needed to. It doesn't help that I had ignored 3 calls from my mother, and I did answer the angry texts about getting my butt home, but still. The movie ended and I started to say goodbye. I'm really suckish with goodbyes, the boys weren't an issue because I would see them soon but when I got to Lizzie I got a little teary. As did she because I could see her eyes tearing up. Bye, you better text me when you get home Of course Kerr, and it sucks you have class, but I know we will be talking when they leave she said pointing ot the boys. I was trying to forget about that, Enjoy your time now Ker I smiled, I will, I'm going to miss you We hugged and then I left. Cameron walked me out and that was pretty much it. I could tell he was just as upset, and since he had classes with me tomorrow I knew he would be just as upset, if not more.

I got home, texted both Cam and Lizzie good night and went to bed. I was so bummed out that I couldn't take her to the airport but aparently the guys decided to let Nathan take her, so it could be their last time together, which was sweet. The day seemed to go by fairly quickly and I decided to go back to the apartment to check on the guys, especially Nate.

When I arrived it was like World War 3 had happened, or something. I don't really know how to describe it, they were all so upset and mopey, I mean I understood why but it still killed me to see them like this. They had to remember that they were all going back home in a week, give or take a couple of days. The guys were all going back after they recorded at least 2 more songs. However we recently found out that they may or may not be coming back after Christmas, which killed.

They finally got out of their funk but it took awhile. I started to help them pack up the apartment and let me tell you this, these boys may be all cute and innocent, however they are the biggest slobs I have ever met. If I noticed it before I would've helped them clean. The closet was filled with things that they didn't know where to put, the bathroom was a mess, and someone made a mess with toothpaste. I could now tell that they cleaned when I came over, or at least tried to. The boys also got distracted very easily, it wasn't even A.D.D but more like A.D. OH look a bird. They were worse than my brother, who at least has a legitimate excuse.

The distractions were, well, typical. Mikey always came up with a new beat via the noise that certain things made and he would come up with the most ridiculous raps while we were trying to clean and pack. Zach, well actually he was the best. He always tried to help unless someone pulled him into something. Nathan was bummed out but he was better because he knew he was seeing Lizzie soon, but cleaning and packing, not his thing. He was almost always on his phone with Lizzie, or guitar singing a random song, usually John Mayer, or Ke$ha, or .

The biggest culprit of not packing or cleaning? If you guessed it, it would be Cam. Shocking I know, but when people give him new things, he has to try them all. He was the only one of the guys not leaving, but he was coming to my house because they had to get out of the apartment. Anyway, he got a larger nerf gun, and a new water gun. I begged him and I mean begged him not to use the water gun because it's cold in December and I did not want a repeat of the first sleepover. He didn't use the water gun, but the nerf gun? We weren't so lucky. He would just randomly shoot at us if he was bored. I loved the boys but my goodness.

I think the best part of the packing came 2 days before they were leaving. I finally got all the guys to help and we were almost done, especially since for the last week, I did ALL the work. Well most of it. The boys left me to clean the kitchen up while they had a conference call with their manager. I was fine with that because at least I wasn't cleaning the bathroom. Well, I was cleaning out the fridge which may have been just as gross when I heard a noise. I turned around and no one was there.

Now, I don't think many people know this, but I am absolutely paranoid. I freak out over the littlest things, especially if I'm by myself. I started freaking out even though I knew the boys were in the next room. I continued cleaning when I felt someones hand wrap around my waist. I screamed and then turned around. It was Cameron. Oh my god, you scared me he laughed , It's fine.

I thought that was the noise I heard, no it wasn't. From over the kitchen counter Nathan in a Joker mask said, "We need the girl". Cameron then proceeded to go into his pocket a whip out a light saber. These boys, Nathan and Cameron then proceeded to run around the apartment, jumping on chairs and around couches fighting. I couldn't stop laughing at them. Finally Nathan "slayed" Cameron and then proceeded to hug me, "claiming his victory". I was hysterically laughing, but I decided to play with it, I mean why not right? I pushed past Nathan and ran over to Cameron bending down on the ground next to him, and then I proceeded to do some acting myself. It wasn't good but it got everyone else to laugh.

Oh no, not my true love I turned around and then looked at Nathan, you slained him. He looked a little stunned. Sorry Princess, I just wanted you to myself. He's not breathing, I'm gonna have to do CPR. As I said that I saw Cam smirk a little, he wasn't so good at playing dead. Princess you have any special power you want I smiled with that, Well then I have the magic kiss to make him come to life then? I smiled and Nathan nodded. With that I kissed Cameron and he started laughing. I'm back it's a miracle, True love huh? I blushed. Ker, we felt bad because you have been helping us so much, and everything with Liz, so we figured this might make you laugh Nathan looked really appreciative. It's not a problem, and it did make me laugh thank you, Who knew you would go along with it? Cam said grinning ear to ear. Let me continue cleaning the fridge. With that we all went back to what we were doing, except Cam joined me to clean. True love?, I was acting, No you weren't because you wouldn't have gotten so red I laughed. Cam, you already know how much I love you he smiled, I still love hearing it I kissed him, Let's keep cleaning, we still have a lot to do He nodded and he helped me clean the kitchen.

It was the night before the boys left and I was beginning to get depressed. The boys had to go into the city to do last minute press and they decided to take me. They don't usually take me because they play off that they're all single, which I understand. It's not their choice and I know Cam hates it, so yeah. We went to MTV and Z100 and then we walked around. We looked at all the windows of Macy's and all the stores that decorated for Christmas. We continued to Rockefeller plaza with the huge tree. It was really pretty, even though I lived in NY for so long, I still have never been up to the tree. It was huge, and Cam wanted to take a picture with me in front of it. I told him we would another time, because we were being followed by fans. He didn't notice, however I did because I know teenie girls when I see them. Also the looks I was getting from them, well, weren't the friendliest.

The rest of the boys realized this, and I decided that if Cameron wanted to take a picture infront of the tree we all would. It would look like I was some fan. The guys liked my thinking, and all I could think was I was going to see these pictures on facebook, tumblr or twitter, or someone would wonder who I was. I jumped into the escalade that was driving us around town and had it got on the other side and pick the guys up, so if the girls were paying a crazy amount of attention, they wouldn't figure it out. As we were going around the block I got a text from Cam, The second you left the girls came running over, you are good I laughed. thanks hun.

The guys got in the car and laughed at me. The girls were questioning Cam about me. He told them I was a fan that they knew from a few concerts and twitter. It was a good cover, I was impressed. We decided to go back to the apartment and get ready for tomorrow. The train ride home seemed so long, I ended up falling alsleep between Zach and Cam. Everyone but Cam was leaving and it was probably going to be the last time I saw them. I was beyond upset, but we all had so much fun together. I knew that saying goodbye was going to be tough. We all became like a little family.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, so heres a long one! Thanks for sticking with me and this story. School started up again and I'm having some serious writers block, so any suggestions would be great, I love hearing your thoughts! I hope you guys like this, it was a struggle.


	22. Meeting the family

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kept checking and reading. **

**School's finally over and my writers block is starting to fade. I will hopefully be updating once a week. I changed the way I formatted the story for easier reading. **

**Hope you guys like this, and give me input and suggestions. Thank you! =]**

* * *

I was in charge of getting the boys out of the apartment with everything and bringing them to the airport. However we had our own mini Christmas before they left. I got to the apartment early to give the guys my gifts.

When I arrived to the apartment it was quiet, like really quiet so I figured they were all still asleep. I let myself in with the spare key that Cam got me because I was cleaning for them while they did press and rehearsals. I walked in on the boys watching TV, it was the view. I quietly laughed to myself.

"Look who's here" Mikey yelled out

"Hey Kerri" they all almost said it unison

"Sorry for just coming in. I thought you were all asleep"

"Yeah, well we were but we had to get up so we could get out last minute things together" Nathan said pointing to the bags on the ground.

This really killed me that they were leaving. I knew it was inevitable, but still they were like my brothers now, and I was really going to miss them. "Well I hope there's enough room for these" I said as I held out the bags I was holding.

They all seemed surprised that I got them stuff, but they were like brothers to me now, and I had to, that's just how I am. I was just hoping they would like it. Zach's present was the first gift I had next to me. I gave it to him and was a little worried because he is kinda tough to buy for. He opened up the bag and took out his gift; it was one of my favorite books, and one I knew he didn't read yet, Tuesday's with Morrie and a chipotle gift card.

"I love it, thank you!"

"Anytime, I think you'll like it".

Mikey was next, ok so picking him out a gift that wasn't rude or sarcastic was tough, I mean that was what our friendship was pretty much about right? He was tough to buy for also, he was the more girl crazy one, so I decided to have some fun with this. I got him a shirt that said "Babe magnet", a book on how to get girls and a Wiz Khalifa Shirt. I was worried how he would react, Cam told me he would like it but still.

He took the book out first and laughed, then took out the Babe magnet shirt and the Wiz shirt. "Thanks Kerr"

I was relieved, "You were the toughest to buy for you know that?" he smiled.

Last was Nathan, because Cam and his family were spending Christmas with me, which petrified me by the way since they were coming tomorrow, but getting back to right now. I got Nathan a shirt too; some flaming hot Cheetos and Cheetos chap stick. He liked them all, especially the chap stick.

"Kerri, you got us all gifts that are amazing, thanks"

"No prob Nate"

They all took turns hugging me and then went to get their stuff. They all came out with their suitcases and gift bags. I was a little confused until Zach said, "You weren't the only one that bought stuff"

I smiled, "Guys, you didn't have too"

"We know, but you're like a sister to us now Ker, heck you deal with me all the time" Mikey said laughing.

Zach handed me his gift first, I opened it and was shocked. It was my favorite movie and book it was based on. 10 things I hate about you and the taming of the shrew.

"Zach, Thank you!" he smiled at me,

"I'm really glad you like it, I remember you complaining how people always over analyze Shakespeare because you get it so quick so I got that version"

"This is perfect".

Nathan was next and handed me the bag. It was filled with my favorite things that I don't have often, like caramel popcorn, a giant bag of cotton candy and my favorite cotton candy body spray. "Thank you"

"Lizzie helped me pick out the body spray because you girls talk about it and Cam has talked about it once?" I laughed and Cameron blushed.

"Tell Lizzie I sent her a gift in the mail, so it should be coming". I sent her an edible arrangement because she said she always wanted to get one covered in chocolate and I got her this melon body spray because she loved it.

Mikey handed me his bag and I braced myself because the bag was huge. I looked in and I swore my face could not have smiled any bigger; it was a nerf gun that was bigger than Cams.

"You're going to need to defend yourself against him" I laughed.

"This is perfect"

I then felt something else in the bag, it was a shirt. I had a feeling Cam or one of the guys helped him because of course he got me a shirt and I got him one. I opened it up and laughed. It said, "Swaggggggggg" with a picture of grillz.

"Thank you". He smiled.

I looked up at the clock and we had to go to the airport so they could make their flight. I was so sad for them to leave and they looked just as bummed to be leaving. The drive to the airport was quiet, and really short.

"You ok Ker?" I turned to look at Zach, I nodded.

I wasn't going to tell them that I was going most likely going to cry when they left. We arrived at McArthur and we dropped them off. I got out helping them unload their stuff from the back of my car and we hugged good bye. They all told me that they would keep in touch and to have a Merry Christmas with Cam, but part of me wished that they would stay here to.

I hugged them all goodbye, and they went into the airport so they wouldn't be late. Cam jumped into my car and he looked as if he was just as upset.

"Ker, you ok?"

I nodded "fine"

I started to drive away and I felt the tears coming. I did however try my best to hold them back and Cameron could tell. We got to my house with no talking but the radio. It wasn't an awkward silence, as much as the silence of us not knowing what to say to the other, and being too upset to talk.

We arrived at my house, and as much as I was upset I knew Cam was equally bummed. I walked over and hugged him.

"Babe, are you ok?" he shook his head,

"Not really". I looked up at him and he could see the tears forming.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard" he smiled and stared at me,

"At least you didn't leave"

"Of course not". I kissed him and he held me there for a minute.

He smiled, "my family's coming tomorrow"

I sighed and walked away, he just killed the happy feeling I had. "Thanks babe"

He smirked, "welcome".

I prepared myself for his family come, but I was still nervous to meet his dad and sister. He told me that there was nothing to worry about, and they were excited to meet me, but that wasn't really the point, ya know?

Christmas was 4 days away, and with Cam's family coming tomorrow there were a lot of preparations that needed to be made. They were however staying at a hotel in the city because they have always wanted to spend Christmas time in NYC. I asked Cameron about himself, but he replied, "I have spent more time in the city in the last four months, I'm more than happy staying here with you"

My heart legitimately melted at that sentence. The rest of the afternoon consisted of trying not to get caught kissing by my mother.

…..

I was now being awakened by someone trying to squish into bed with me. I looked at my clock and it was 11:25. "Oh, crap"

"Oh crap is right" I heard him laughing

"Are they here? Oh my god I overslept"

He was still laughing as he shook his head, "their flight got delayed, they come in at 2 and we are meeting them at the hotel in the city"

"Ok thank goodness, I'm lying down for a half hour"

"I figured, so scoot over, and before you say your mom is gonna freak. She is already up and I asked her if I could because then it would be easier to wake you up. She agreed and that is why the door is opened."

I turned around and he laid next to me, our faces barely touching. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up" he whispered to me as he kissed my nose.

"Ok" and next thing I knew it was 12:30 and Cameron was carrying me out of bed.

I stopped protesting as Cameron carried me downstairs. "Ker, we are going to get them". My head automatically reacted.

"Put me down. I'm going to change" He put me down and I bolted up stairs and hopped into the shower. He knew I was going to take a shower and if their flight came in at 2 we had enough time to get there. I swear I have never taken a faster shower. I through on a sweater dress with some leggings and sneakers. I know sneakers don't go, but I just don't wear boots.

"You look beautiful" he smiled as he saw me come down the stairs. He was talking to my mom.

"You do look pretty sweetie. They'll love you, go and have fun" My mom was smiling

Cameron had rented a car for the short amount of time he was here because he felt bad for making me drive him everywhere, which I would have been more than happy to do. We arrived at JFK and I was shaking. "Babe, you'll be fine. I love you, they'll love you." He grabbed my hand and I started to relax a little.

"They are just getting their luggage now" he read from his phone. Oh god I was going to be sick.

All of a sudden I saw Cameron's entire face light up. I saw where he was looking, and it was his dad and sister walking out of the terminal. He grabbed my hand as we went to meet them.

"Cam we missed you" his sister said as she hugged him. He then hugged his dad.

"I've missed you both two. This is Kerri" I felt myself shaking, but I was hoping it was just my imagination.

"Nice to meet you, we've heard about you" I smiled

"Nice to meet you too" I said as I shook his dad's hand.

"I'm Anna nice to meet you, and I'm a hugger" she pulled me in for a hug.

Ok so this wasn't terribly bad just yet. Cameron helped grab their stuff and we jumped into the rental car. They were staying at the W in Times Square, so we had to take them to check in. We parked in the parking garage and helped them in. It was nice here; I wouldn't mind spending a night here let me tell you. We let them unpack and Cam and I went walking around Times Square. Both of us have spent time here so we kinda knew what we were doing.

Cameron decided he wanted to go to M & M world. We walked in and I was stunned. This place was absolutely huge, and anything you can imagine M & M was here. Cameron got an M & M's in a bag and I bought a package of M & M socks. They were cute! As we were leaving Cam's dad called him and told him that they were settled in and to meet them at Friday's down the street.

Cam and I walked hand in hand down the city street. It was nice, and his dad and sister seemed really really nice, so it put me more at ease. "You guys went to M&M's world?" Anna asked. "Yeah, we wanted to give you guys some time, and I wanted some chocolate" "are you sure you're not a girl little bro?" Anna said as she messed with his hair. I couldn't not laugh.

"Ignore them Kerri, they do this all the time" his dad bent down and whispered to me.

I laughed, "I don't mind".

We sat down and ordered our meals. The conversation was nice, and it became natural, I worked myself up for nothing. I know Cameron told me not to freak out but it's easier said than done. We finally finished and we all walked around the city for a little bit. I looked at my phone and it was getting late, it was already 8, and we still had to drive home. I poked Cam in the side and showed him my phone, he knew what that meant.

"Well Dad and Anna, we have to go home, but you're coming to Kerri's in two days for Christmas right?" they both nodded, "Of course, Kerri thank your mom for inviting us." "Of course, " "Call me Geoff" I hated when adults told me to call them by their name; it was always weird for me. "Thank you Geoff". He smiled at me, "you guys can spend the night here if you would like, and then we'll have Christmas Eve morning breakfast" I smiled, but I wasn't completely sure how my mom would take it.

"Let me call my mom, if it's ok with Cam" his entire face was lit up, "I don't know if she'll let you" "I'll take a train home if not, it's fine" "I hate to cut in here but I will be in the same room" His dad suggested.

"That may help, excuse me for a second." I called my mom and I was pretty sure I knew how this was going to go. I think everyone knew how this would go.

"Hi mommy dearest"

"What do you want now?"

"Geoff, Cam's dad invited us to stay in the city for the night because they have room for us, and well he would be there so we wouldn't be alone and it's late for us to drive home."

That sounded good right? I mean I was hoping she would at least like the effort I put into that answer.

"Actually I'm glad he offered, it is late and the drive is long. Be safe and have fun. See all of you for dinner tomorrow!"

'Click' and the phone went silent. My mom just agreed to this? She's never even met the man yet. I know, I know I'm in college I should be able to do whatever, but my mom cam be rather protective. I walked out of the bathroom to everyone catching up in the kitchen part of the suite. Cam heard the door close and he looked up at me. "She said yes". Confusion quickly showed on his face, but then his entire face lit up into the smile I loved.

"Whoa, that's crazy. There's a couch bed we can pull out" I looked at him puzzled

His dad must've seen my look, "I trust you two. I raised my son right and I know nothing will happen" I smiled.

"Of course not sir. I'm going to run around the corner to the Disney store, I'll be right back" they all looked at me confused. "I have nothing to wear" I laughed as I said this because it was kind of embarrassing to admit.

"Kerri, don't be silly. You're like my size, I'm sure I have something you can wear, and Cameron may have something to" Anna winked at both of us and I followed her into her room in the suite. For some reason I felt like this was going to be extremely awkward.

"I'm not going to bite your head off. Cameron told me to be nice" I laughed awkwardly and but I liked how blunt she was. "My little brother really likes you. I can tell, I mean he's never really had a girlfriend, but I've seen him with other girls, and he never acted like this"

I smiled, "Well I really like your brother"

"Do you love him?" I was stunned by the question

"Yeah, I do" she smiled

"Good, he loves you too you know?" I nodded and smiled. "I like you two together, and I'm glad he found a nice girl like you"

"Thanks, I think it's the other way, I'm lucky I found him.", as she was talking to me as she was going through her luggage. She pulled out plaid pajama pants and threw them to me. "I don't need a shirt"

She stared at me, I was wearing a sweater dress, but it could work as a shirt and hell it would be warm enough. "Ok, but if you change your mind let me know!" "Will do!"

Anna and I walked out of her room and I saw Cam in his pajamas setting up the pull out couch bed. He must've heard the door open because he looked over and smiled at us. We both smiled back.

"I'm just setting up the bed for us" I smiled "Thanks Hun"

"Ahw, she used Hun. That's it you two are adorable" Cameron looked at his sister in confusion

"You approve now?" he sounded almost shocked

"Yes. I never didn't approve, but you're my baby brother, I gotta look out for you, you know?"

I laughed and he smiled, "I know, thanks sis" he walked over and hugged her.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. Night Cam, night Kerri"

"The flight was long; I'm going to go to bed too. My room is right here so I don't want to hear anything you two" his dad said winking at us, which caused us both to laugh.

"Goodnight" we said in unison which caused all of us to laugh.

Anna and Geoff went into their room and it was just Cameron and I in the room. We were silent but it wasn't the awkward silent. We were just smiling at each other, it was nice. I got into the bed and Cam followed. "You know I'm going to miss this right?" he said as he put his arms out offering me to lie on his chest.

"I'm going to miss this too" I knew what he was talking about, and it was only now 9 days before he left.

"Well, I'm here until we leave. I get to spend New Year's Eve with you" I nodded, he continued "I'm bummed you can't come, but we'll back mid-February, I think before Valentine's Day"

I looked up at him and his eyes were sad, but hopeful, "You think we'll be together then?" he looked confused.

"I think we'll be together for many Valentine's days, and many more after that"

"Good. I want to too" he bent down and kissed me. "Let's go to sleep"

He nodded and with that I feel asleep with my heads on Cam's chest listening to his breathing slowly even out, which meant he was asleep. I was going to enjoy this time we had before he left, and maybe I'm being a little over emotional with the fact that he's leaving for a month ½ about, but I know that we're both strong enough for this, and its practice for when he goes on longer tours.


End file.
